My Love
by MarthaD
Summary: Bella is trying not to fall in love with Edward. Edward is trying to become closer to her. When she moves, how wil she react to see Edward at her school? How jealous will Edward get when she starts crushing on a guy? Who will she pick? ExB
1. Chapter 1

I felt so confused. I felt like an idiot. And I felt guilt sick in the pit of my stomach.

First, Edward had me confused and feeling like a total idiot around him. He acts like a jerk, than he's nice, saves my life under crazy un-possibly real terms, (that have me rethinking what is and what is not real) acts really friendly, then when I want to ask him about how he saved my life, he acts even worse then a jerk! And as if I wasn't confused enough!, when he starts speaking to me again, he confuses me even more! I have no clue what he means when he talks! He talks all sophisticated, what is he?, British?! No offense, I just mean they talk really smart like. Which is a compliment if you think about it. Is it that he talks weird or is just me that doesn't comprehend what he says. Am I really that stupid?

What did he mean when he said it be better if we weren't friends? I never said I was his friend by the way!

I was keeping my promise by not saying anything about what I saw. And I've been ignoring him, trying to forget about him, will I guess I wasn't trying to hard since I kept sneaking peaks at him and still wondering _what _he is.

Maybe he notices how I stare at him everyday and thinks…will, probably knows that I like him and because of that we cant even be friends! How embarrassing…once again I feel like an idiot.

But then why does he stare at me? Does he hate me because I know something Im not suppose to? Or does he think im a pathetic loser? Or maybe Im just imagining that he is staring at me. I never told anybody anything, so does he still not trust me? And if he knows Im pathetically in love with him and then knows im with Mike and I still stare at him…what would he think? Could he possibly think that the only reason that im with Mike is to make him jealous? He probably laughs at me. I hope not. And poor Mike…

I feel so guilty, I get stomach aches when I see poor Mike. And then when I think about the reason I got with him is because I felt bad for him when he had a crush on me. I finally said yes to him out of guilt. And is our relationship just fake? Am I making him think I like him when I don't? I do love Mike, but I'm not sure exactly if it might not be the way he likes me. And if I broke up with me it would only make him sad. And cause me more guilt I wouldn't know what to do to make things right.

These are the reasons I feel like an idiot, evil, and confused. I cant think of many good solutions without feeling selfish.

Charlie got a job offer not far from here to be their town sheriff since there last one went missing. He asked how I felt about moving. I thought it was almost perfect. I have a reason to brake up with Mike and he has a reason to move on. And I can get over Edward and get away from the embarrassment I feel when im around him.

But I would still feel guilty to Mike and it would be like running away from _him_. Suddenly I feel a sharp stab in my heart when I thought of not seeing Edward again, that I had to clutch my chest.

I thought about that and just thought its just a silly teenage crush that I will get over sooner or later and then it felts like someone sharpened the blade.

And I know Charlie would really miss it here and I know probably doesn't one to leave these memories behind of me when i was little and mom was still here, in this house.

But I will tell Charlie yes for us to move, besides he'll make more money because their willing to pay more since they have a problem with people going missing. And it'll help get rid of his gloomy memories when René left him and all this years he lived with out us all by himself in this lonely big house.

He been doing the same routine all this years, till I came to live with him. Going to work everyday, coming back to this empty house with not many good memories and it mocking him when he never gets a call from me or mom.

And he doesn't have many friends, only the people he works with if you can really call them friends, there only friends because they are co-workers. And he only has two friends in La Push, he can always visit when he wants. His new job doesn't require many hours of him since it's a small town and only a bit bigger then forks.

This life cant be healthy for him. And I thought to remember the very few good memories about this house, him and me could take some pictures of us and the house.

I talked to Charlie about this not being healthy for him and living out some things like this big house mocking him.

It was kind of hard talking to Charlie its always hard talking to Charlie since me and him aren't exactly the type to share our feelings. He understood and thinks it was a good idea after all. And thought it was a good idea to visit often and take pictures.

So tomorrow will be my last day.

But he made me agree to taking self-defense classes and Karate to protect myself. Since people where going missing and there was gang violence involved, Charlie started to become over protective. And I had to carry a bottle of pepper spray with me everywhere.

After my talk with Charlie I headed up the stairs to my room, begging to getting consumed in thought.

Charlie and I agreed to come back and visit his friends in La Push. Which probably meant visiting Forks. Which means I might not after all never see Edward again. I might end up seeing him sometimes. Suddenly I looked forward to visiting Forks for the chance to see Edward.

Then I thought about how after all this years, Charlie never really got over René. Would it take me that long to get over Edward too? I certainly hope not. I should really avoid him altogether, and really try this time. And really hard, harder then I ever have before.

I felt kind of pathetic, but tomorrow I would leave after lunch. So I could avoid my sixth period class with Edward and on the plus side I would miss my gym class too.

I had Charlie keep it a secret of us moving so it would become a big thing, the longest sheriff they ever had is moving and his daughter who had just moved here is moving again. I will tell Mike to keep it a secret too. I would only tell him and Angela. I don't think I could trust Jessica to keep it a secret, I hope that doesn't sound mean. At lunch when I would tell them all goodbye, it would surely spread through the lunchroom pretty fast that I was leaving. And the last thing I needed were ??? pair of eyes starring at me during lunch and whispering about me. So on second thought I would leave before lunch.

**EPOV**

_I CANT TAKE IT ANY LONGER! I don't care what Rosalie and them say! I don't care what anyone _says! Tomorrow I will talk to Bella and I will somehow try to _be with her _and tell her my two deepest secrets. What I really am-and warn her how dangerous I was, especially to her.-and my most important secret, how much I love her. How deeply and crazily I was in love with her. How obsessed I was about her. And how I couldn't take not being with her, how it hurt, how it stung. I was possessed with her in my every thought and second.

I could only hope she would except me. Even if she would only have me as her friend! And I could somehow steal her from that vile Mike Newton and anyone else who wanted her. I couldn't believe _SHE WAS HIS!…NO! SHE WASN'T HIS! SHE IS MY BELLA!!! __That's right! I said it! My Bella! She is my Bella! _

Will she really might not be mine, not yet, maybe not ever. But I would always be hers. She may not know it but she would forever have my heart and there would be nothing anyone could do about it. Only God and I thank him for Bella. She was an angel from heaven.

And tomorrow I would tell her I was hers forever. Maybe not exactly tomorrow but soon. I would somehow hopefully be with her. And could rightfully say she was mine. This pleased me and frightened me at the same time.

Tomorrow. But right now I would go to watch her sleep and plan how to approach her and talk to her. And what to say and when to tell her how I felt. And it had to be soon because I just couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand other boys loving her and especially could not stand seeing that stupid mike with his hand around my Bella.

I rushed towards the back door, on my way to see my Bella, when Jasper asked.

"Where are you going Edward?" he said, looking up from his book where he was sitting on the couch. I didn't even turn around I was just going to quickly reply and keep running on my way to see my Bella. I was surprised and curious why he would ask but I didn't really care I only cared about one thing.

Before I could answer Rosalie interrupted.

"Where do you _think_ Jasper?" She sneered. I stopped & turned around and the turn of the conversation.

"To see his _precious_ _human_ of course! Where else?" she shouted at him like he was an idiot.

They where all sitting in the living room. Alice was sitting on jasper's right with Esme beside her holding a fashion magazine, they were reading and talking. Rosalie was on his left reading a magazine with Emeitt looking at it over her shoulder. And Carasile sat on Emeitts side on his own seat surrounded by different books around him. Medical and story telling alike. But he was not reading either. Instead he was holding the newspaper. But he wasn't really reading it. He was really thinking about me. In the back of their heads they all where, every evening when I left. But I never thought anything about it. They all turned their heads when Jasper had asked. And when Rosalie had answered.

Jasper looked away from her and back at me.

"Why?" he said accusingly .with his big and questioning eyes. In his head he was irritated. At Rosalie's attitude outbursts and offensiveness. And me.

"What do you mean _why_? Where else do you thinkhe has been going every night? And _why else_? His in _love_ with the _human!" _Emeitt laughed at the thought of me being in love with a human. "Where have you been for the last few months? Under a rock?" She shouted. And she sneered at the word human, using it as an insult. That set me off.

"_ROSALIE WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR ONCE?" _I yelled at her. Everyone turned their heads at me in shock. Alice and Emeitt laughed. They knew this as the truth, but everyone else was to serious to find the truth comical.

"_OR DO YOU NEED ME TO SHUT IT FOR YOU?"_

"Everyone just please calm down." Carlisle tried. He had put his newspaper down and threw his hands up spreading them away as to dismissing the argument.

Rosalie had her arms crossed over her chest and was throwing daggers at me with her eyes and I returned the favor back at her. Jasper glared accusingly & suspiciously at me with narrowed eyes beside her. He was only irritated with her because the way she acted but he was really irritated with me. He didn't like what I was doing, being with Bella all the time.

"I don't care jasper." My voice sounded low and restrained and cold.

"I don't care what any of you have to say anymore." I turned and started to walk away and Esme and Carlisle called after me.

"This isn't right Edward. When she finds out, she wont love you." I froze in my tracks. "She will tell out of fear if you tell her. And we will all be in danger. She'll hate you Edward." Jasper said coldly. They all stayed quiet. This offended me but mostly because it was true. I stood for a second longer, then I ran off to watch after Bella.

I was still upset after what Jasper said, knowing the chances, but seeing Bella made me a lot more calm. Bella did have different reactions than most people but she would probably fear me after I told her. And if she didn't fear me, she would surely hate me or think I was a freak. She probably already did hate me and think I was a freak.

My confidence was weary, what where the chances that she would ever love me? But I would try anyways. I know I don't deserve her. Neither Newton deserved her. What where the chances she would pick me over him? I wasn't even sure if I was better for her than Newton. I felt a wave of anger go through me remembering of how Newton would rap his arm around her and kiss her on the head or the cheek. Tomorrow I would take her attention and Mike better not get in my way or he wouldn't have _any arms_. But it bothered me how I wasn't anymore deserving enough of her than Newton. I don't think there was anybody deserving enough of Bella.

And would I do if she did reject me? Keeping bothering her till she couldn't take my presence?

I decided not to think about any of this and just watch my angel sleep in peace and kept my thoughts on my excitement for tomorrow. For then I could finally talk to Bella.

Soon I couldn't stop thinking about it and wanted to just wake her now and start telling her everything. I laughed at how much I sounded like a little boy on Christmas eve night who couldn't wait till morning to open his gifts and wakes his parents up so he can open his gifts now. I looked at the window to tell if it was almost morning or not. For once I couldn't wait till the sun rise. Usually I was upset with the sun rise because it meant my time alone with Bella was up and I had to go to school and ignore her. But I never really did ignore her. I watched and listened to her every moment secretly through peoples minds.

Finally it was soon time for her to awake. So I leaned close to her and whispered to her.

"Good morning my love. Today I will talk to you and I please ask you to reply and not be angry with me for being rude in the past. Please understand what I have to tell you and except me. I beg for you to please don't fear me or hate me. Please listen to me for what I have to say and believe and trust me."

I leaned away wanting to pet her hair or kiss the top of her head but I knew my coldness might wake her and she probably didn't want me to kiss her. "Goodbye, I love you."

I walked away slowly trying to make my time with her last, when I thought, I've never watched her awake in the morning be fore. So I decided to hide & watch from outside her window. Then I herd her whisper my name it pleased me when I herd her say my name in her sleep. I wondered why she did but I guess she was still questioning what I was and having dreams of what she thought I was. I so badly wanted to know, what was she dreaming of me? And why did she pled for me not to go? I had no clue but I loved it.

"Edward…goodbye." I was surprised. Did she hear me when I told her goodbye?

"Goodbye Forks. Sorry Mike. Don't tell till I leave Angela. I'll visit and ill miss you Angela."

I don't understand? When I said goodbye to her, did it lead her to some dream where she thought _she_ was leaving forks? Why did she say bye to me? Did she recognize my voice and included me when she was saying bye to her friends? And why was she saying sorry to Mike? I know Bella hated Forks so I guess she could be dreaming of leaving. But did she hear me say everything else I told her?

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone." she said smiling.

I was confused she asked Angela not to tell about something till she left and then she said she wouldn't tell. It kind of sounded like she was answering her own request. Was she playing two people in her dream?

"I know what I saw but I wont tell anyone , don't worry. You can trust me."

That just sounded a lot like she was talking to me about the accident when the van almost hit her.

That must be what she is dreaming of. When I said goodbye she must have had a dream that she thought _she _was leaving. And it made her very happy since she was smiling. And she must be telling me not to worry because she wouldn't tell what she saw. She wanted me to _trust her_. That was ironic. I wanted her to trust me. I noticed her room brightened and it was morning and she would awake soon. So I leaned close to her.

"Goodbye my love." then I quickly petted just a spot of her hair and went out her window. She didn't have many close by neighbors and Charlie had already left to work, so no one would see me outside her window. I watched her from her window. Her smile disappeared after what I told her and her eyes tightened hard. It made me sad. She probably did want to hear that from me.

Then her eyes awoke.

**BPOV**

I woke up to a bright day, will at least my room looked bright because it was morning. And surely the sky would me grey like always.. I thought I would wake up bright completely happy too. But instead I felt sad and the pit of stomach hurt bad. I looked out my window and sighed. I was kind of happy to leave Forks but at the same time I felt like I would miss it. No, I probably wouldn't miss it. I would just miss my friends and… suddenly I felt a really bad rush of pain strike my chest. My arm clutched my chest I didn't know what hit me. I bent forward and holding on to the windowsill for support. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding and stinging. What was wrong with me? I could feel myself sweating. I leaned my forehead towards the window thinking the cool glass would help but I rushed my head to fast towards the window and I hit the window to hard.

"Ow!" I cried. I but my hand on my forehead. That was going to leave a mark.

I took what was probably the last look out my window and took a deep breath. Goodbye Forks.

I walked away to the bathroom to get ready.

I decided to wear something green today as a farewell to forks, the greenest place I ever seen. But then I remembered I got rid of most of my green shirts because I hated it most of the time how Forks was so green.

On my way to school I thought about the weird strike of pain I got earlier Was I sick? Maybe it was just heartburn.

I was deep in thought when I was parking my truck. I cut the engine and folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in my seat. I looked my driver seat window to see if I saw Mike anywhere. He still wasn't here. So I just kept thinking about what happened this morning. I thought about I what could have triggered the strike of pain. I remember thinking of leaving and missing my friends. What else did I do?

I turned my head the other way to the passenger seat window. When I saw a silver shiny Volvo parking right next to me. My mouth dropped at who was driving it. Mostly because he was the cutest the guy on the planet and it always took me by surprise but I remembered the moment I was about to say I was going to miss Edward.

…and I was going to miss him. Even if sometimes he was jerk-ish and confused me completely. Suddenly the strike of pain came again. This crush is going to far and now I'm feeling _physical_ pain when I think about him. That's not a good sign of getting over him.

I was watching him when he suddenly turned and looked at me. I turned my head the moment I realized he was turning to face me and I turned my head so fast I probably got whiplash. From the corner of my eye he was smiling at me. Unless I was imagining it. Then I remembered my plan to completely ignore him in my attempt to get over him. Which wasn't exactly going so great right now.

I snatched my bag and hopped out of my truck and practically ran to the front o f the school. I looked back at him he was walking two yards behind me. And his eyes where on me and when he saw me looking back at him he smiled. I sped up, hoping not to trip. I stooped right at the foot of the steps, almost tripping over the first step, in the front of the school that led to the front doors of the school. I practically almost feel forward. I looked around trying to spot someone I knew.

I spotted Jessica, when I felt someone right behind me. I peeked back a little at who it was. He towered right over me, I knew it was him because I saw his pale white hand. I hesitated and looked up a little. He was starring straight down at me smiling. He began to speak, then I threw my hand up and yelled.

"Hey Jessica!" I was happy to see her turn her head my way and smile when she saw me. I ran up to her and hugged her warmly. Right now she had became my safe harbor away from Edward.

She was talking to someone when I yelled to her. I looked behind her to see it was Angela she smiled at me when she saw me. I walked up to her and gave her a warm hug. She was my bestest friend and I had just realized that. On my last day in Forks I barely realized that. I felt like an idiot.

I smiled at there confused faces. I never hugged them before and they were a bit confused with my eager happiness. I ignored the curiosity in my head about Edward about to talk to me and his beautiful smile faced to me. .

"Where's Mike?" I asked and turned my head to the parking lot. I was really just using that as an excuse to see where Edward had gone. He was still starring at me, smiling when I looked at him. Then he lifted his hand and waved hi. I looked away, back at Jessica and Angela. They were starring at Edward and then turned back to look at me. They seemed shocked, good. So I wasn't imagining it. Then Edward started walking up to me. I thought I felt my mouth drop. I thought he wouldn't bother me while I was Jessica and Angela. But apparently today he was determined to talk to me or something.

"Hey Bella!" I felt an arm wrap around my waist and turn me around. I looked up to see Mike's baby shaped face and his puppy like smile. I smiled up ay him and kissed him on the nose. I hugged him tight and closed my eyes. I could feel the blush on my face. I turned Mike with his back facing Edward and me facing him so I could see what he Edward was doing. I opened my eyes to see Edward.

He was mad. He had the same look on his face on that he had on my first day at Forks High School. He was starring directly at me. What was his problem any ways? What did he want from me? I tried to forget about him. So I closed my eyes and held on to Mike when the bell rang. I said goodbye my friends and gave a kiss to mike on the nose again.

I headed to my first period class. I held on to my book bag strap that went down against my chest. I was smiling and I was happy. I looked up to the dark grey sky and smiled for once. Not even that could put me in a bad mood. I didn't even know why I was happy. The place we where moving to was cloudy most of the time too. So it wasn't the weather I was happy about. I closed my eyes & focused and let the first thought in my head come to me. I saw Edward smiling. _Oh no_, that's why I was happy. He was for once paying attention to _me_. That made much to happy for my own good. But that didn't help my plan.

Suddenly someone pulled me by my strap of my book bag. "Bella." It was a beautiful velvet voice I recognized instantly. I froze in my path and turned to around cautiously. I looked up at him. He still had on that scary mean looking face. That beautiful serious looking face.

Then he surprised me. His face fell and he smiled brightly at me. "Bella."

He repeated my name like he was relived. But I wasn't going to let my plan fail that easily.

I focused and composed my face from shock to a stern look.

"What Edward?" I asked coldly. He closed his lips hiding his teeth but he was still smiling at me. He held my gaze for a moment longer then he finally spoke. "Hi."

I was confused. Since when did he smile & tell _me_ hi? But I wasn't going to fail my plan that fast. "Bye."

And I turned to walk away again. "Wait." He garbed me by book bag strap again and pulled me closer. I looked up at his gaze. He intensely looked down on me.

"I need to talk to you, privately." he said restrained.

"No thanks." I said and started walking again. He pulled me again. This time my back was aligned against his chest . He was cold, and a shiver went down my back. I looked up at him again. He was smiling. I would be smiling to from my instant happiness of being so close to him, but I was trying to keep my thoughts straight and not act like an idiot.

"Please." He said sweetly.

I couldn't help but to smile like an idiot. I tried once again to keep my emotions on my face straight. "Fine." I said sternly.

He kept my gaze for a while longer smiling and deeply starring down into my eyes. He was making my plan crumble every second I was with him. Then he finally spoke after a long moment.

"Follow me." then he started to walk and I followed.

I would follow you anywhere, I was saying in my head. I starred at his retreating back. He was walked so fast. So I sped up. I wish our quiet moment would have lasted longer. _Shut up! _I yelled at myself in my head. My plan wasn't going very well.

We walked behind building four, where my first class was. Which I should really be heading to right now.

He stopped once we were out of sight and turned around to face me. He turned so quickly I almost ran into him. We were only a centimeter apart. He stared down intensely at me and smiled again. I looked back to look around me to escape his gaze. I looked back at him and stepped back a little. He reluctantly stepped back too, realizing I was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "Its okay ."

"I mean, I'm sorry for being rude." He finally spoke.

He was apologizing? Wow. That took me by surprise.

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say. Even though there was a lot I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you."

"Yes." Sometimes I wanted to tell him off so badly but I could never have the guts to ever do something like that or be that rude back to someone else. Epically not him. But why shouldn't I give him a piece of my mind? He deserves it than anyone else I ever know or offended me! Suddenly I felt a burst of anger. I kept my eyes down.

"Yes, you have offended me!" I raised my voice at him before he could reply.

"And what the heck's your problem anyways? What did I ever do to you-"I continued then looked up at his face, and I couldn't continue any longer. He seemed extremely sad and ashamed. I lost all my courage and anger. I was still mad but I couldn't find enough anger to be mad at _him_. And seeing his sadness surprised me. And then I felt completely guilty, when I should be completely angry. Instead I was just so happy he was talking to me!

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"For what?" he interrupted before I could continue. He raised his head and his eyes were pleading. "You should be furious at me! I'm so sorry Bella! I-"

"I forgive you." I interrupted. I couldn't stay mad at him. "But why where you so mad at me?" I asked. I felt a relief to put the question out there. I eagerly waited for the reply.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. I hope he wasn't going to avoid this.

"Its hard to explain. I want you to know but I'm scared you wont trust me. And I so badly want you to trust me. But it be better for you if you didn't."

Ugh. Again with the mysterious riddles.

"I know what I saw. I know you have some kind of secret. And I promise I wont tell. I'm understanding your some how dangerous, but the thing is I don't care. You don't even have to tell me."

"But I want you to know. I need you to know. But I'm scared you might run from me. You wont want to be near me. But that would be good because I am dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt or-"

"I understand your dangerous but I know your not bad. Your defiantly not a bad person.''

"Your wrong."

He stared at me for a while. Then the warning bell rang. I have to get to class. I began to walk away.

"I'll walk you to class since your _boyfriend_ didn't bother to accompany you."

"No thank you. And _Mike _didn't _have_ to walk me to class. I didn't bother me. And so what? Its not any of your business."

"I just didn't think it was very polite."

"Look who's talking about politeness. Like you know so much about being polite to others."

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

"So are you ever going to tell me?"

"I want to, but I'm afraid you might hate me."

" Why do you want me to know? Why would you care if I hated you? Why does it matter? You don't have to tell me. Its none of my business. I wont tell anyone, I thought I'd already proved that. I'm not sure why you still don't trust me, but we can just forget about this. And we can just move along about this."

"I did trust you wouldn't say anything and I still do. And I want it to be your business. But if we did just forget about the whole situation, would you still talk to me? Or would you avoid me?"

"I never really talked to you. I tried but you ignored me so I just went along with it and ignored it, thinking that's just the way you wanted, so fine."

"You say we should just forget about the situation. So since we were never really friends, that means you will just ignore me and not talk to me? Is that what you will do if we decide to forget about the situation?" If I wasn't moving I wouldn't know how to answer him. But since I am moving, it doesn't matter since I wouldn't be here.

The tardy bell rang. But I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Does it matter to you if I talked to you or not?"

"Yes. Very much." He answered me quickly.

"Did you want us to be friends?" He stayed quiet for along time. That offended me. If he didn't want me to be his friend, what didn't he just say so?

"hmmm…friends?" He said thoughtfully. That sounded like a no to me. We were standing outside my first period class and I was already late as it is.

"Fine. We wont be friends." I said. Before I could go inside, he grabbed my arm urgently.

"Bella! Wait!"

"Don't worry its all forgotten. Nothing ever happened." And then I went inside.

**EPOV**

I watched her face a moment longer then I hid under her window & closed my eyes listening to her steady heartbeat. Then I herd her footsteps. I tried once again to hear her thoughts and maybe decode her dream. And once again I failed and herd nothing and once again it saddened me. Why did it have to be her thoughts I couldn't hear?

I suddenly realized her footsteps got louder and closer. She was coming to the window. She right above me and I badly wanted to look up and see her beautiful face but I know I would scare her. So I didn't dare. I quickly climbed away to the other side of the house. and retarded into the forest to fast for human eyes to see.

I ran eagerly back home to get ready for school. Because today nothing would hold me back from _my Bella_. And I tried my best to ignore that nagging thought of, what if she didn't love me back? I was pretty sure she already hated me after how rude I was to her. After I tell her what I was and how deeply I was in love with her _and_ not to mention how deeply in love with her blood, what would she think of me then? I shivered at the thought and tried to avoid it for now because I knew if I thought of it to much it would steal my little confidence I had that the thin chance she could possibly except me. And the even thinner chance that she could ever love me the way I loved her.

My family noticed my eagerness and knew there was something going on. But I didn't bother to answer any of their thoughts. I didn't want tell them anything unless they asked. I didn't want to start anything because at the end I wouldn't do what they expected of me. It would only disappoint them. Now I would do the only one thing I really wanted to do and no one was going to change my mind. I loved Bella and no one was going to stop me from telling her that. …except her. Suddenly that thought came back to me. What would I do if she didn't want me? Why was I so stupid? Of course she wouldn't want _me._ I am a monster and she is a good angel. But I would still try and tell her everything. I didn't know what I would do afterwards if she didn't love me back and was horrified by me. Maybe I could just kidnap her and use her knowledge of what we are as an excuse to convince Carlisle to change her for me, then I could keep her forever. I liked the thought of being with her forever. But no. I couldn't do that to Bella. If I kidnapped her from her life and brought her into this life, she would surely hate me forever. So I would just try and if she didn't want me I would just watch after her through her life secretly hiding in the shadows.

As we drove into the parking lot I saw her parking her old rusty red Chevy. I rushed to park in the empty lot beside her. I herd my family's inner awareness of why I parked here. They knew better, they knew I shouldn't be this close to her and should do all I could to avoid her. So now they knew what to expect of me today. They could tell I planed to pursue her, and they didn't like the idea.

_Arrogant selfless idiot. _That was Rosalie's only thought.

_I hope you know what your doing Edward. _Emeitt.

_Think about what your doing Edward. Think of what will probably happen. Your not just putting us in danger, your putting her in danger too. And for that she will surely not want you. _Jaspers words hurt the most, but I ignored them all.

_Good luck Edward! _Alice thought confidently_. _That was the only encouragement I got. But I didn't need it. I would only do what _I_ wanted now. And somehow try to do what my best for Bella. I would pursue her but I would keep her safe. I looked up and finally saw her beautiful face, for what felt like a long time. I couldn't help but to smile at her. But I wasn't sure she saw me. The moment I faced her she turned fast away. That hurt a little, I wondered why she turned from me so fast. Was she afraid?

I got out to go speak to her finally after what seemed for more then forever. But she had already half ran from her truck heading towards the front school doors. I quickened my pace. I wasn't to far behind her when she looked back at me. I smiled more out of happiness to see her looking at me then trying to be polite. Shock and surprise seemed to cross her face for a split second then she turned quickly away and kept her quick speed heading towards the school. She stooped right at the front steps of the school, almost tripping over the first step and falling face forward. I was surprised she hadn't fallen at all on her hasty almost run to the school.

She was starring at the people standing in the front of the school like she was searching for someone. I stood right behind her smiling at the thought, that I was about to talk to her. She must have sensed my proximity and turned back to see who was standing right behind her. Then she finally looked up at me. I smiled in complete happiness and eagerness to finally speak to her and hear her voice speak back.

I was about to greet her hello when she turned away from me. Her hand flew up in the air and yelled "Hey Jessica!" Jessica turned t see who called her and smiled at realizing it was Bella's warm eager greeting to her. Then Bella ran up to her and hugged her.

I felt like I just been stung. Did she not realize I was about speak to her or did she not want me to speak to her? Did she finally understand and sense I was dangerous? That didn't seem likely. I starred at her greeting her surprised friends at her warm greetings. Then she asked for that vile Mike Newton. That didn't exactly help my morning, I believed would be great. She turned to search for him but looked directly at me. That did help my morning. I smiled at her and she must have noticed because her friends surely did. They turned to her with questing eyes and she didn't seem very nervous till I began to walk towards them. Then shock crossed their faces, when Mike Newton interrupted.

I wanted to rip his arm off and throw him across the parking lot when I saw him wrap his arm around Bella's waist. She turned away from me and to him. And then to top all of she smiled a big beautiful smile at him. He came to greet her and she greeted him much to happy then I would have liked. She greeted him back and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Then looked down with her eyes closed and her cheeks turning pink. He liked rather much but I surely didn't. then they spun around together with her still in his arms. I felt a great rage flame inside of me, building. She now faced me and then she took a quick glance at my way. Her face seemed a little surprised when she spotted me. I tried to read her eyes. All I saw there was more of a scowl or glare that was faced at me. I didn't know why but I don't think she welcomed me.

When I realized of course she would react like that, after how I treated her for the last month. Of course she wouldn't exactly be very happy with me. But I would try to change that. I would make it right someway and hopefully win her forgiveness. That could be my first step. Surely that was the first thing I should do. Apologize and ask her to forgive me.

I smiled at her despite her unhappiness with me. She closed her eyes and held on to Mike. Then the bell rang and she told them all goodbye, kissed him on the nose again and headed to class.

He was so sickening happy that she greeted him warmer then usual. But he felled to see he didn't deserve it much. He wasn't such a great mate to her, he didn't even offer to walk her to class. Or maybe I was just being bitter because she preferred him rather then me. I could only hope that would change.

I followed after her. She seemed at peace, smiling up at the sky. But not looking down at the ground to watch where she was going. Was that really best thing for her? She already couldn't walk across a flat surface with out needing something to trip over to cause her falling to the ground. Was looking up at the sky really the best thing for her. And she usually grimaced at the sky there was no difference of it today what made her appreciate it now? But if it made her happy, I was happy at it too. I quickly cached up to her. I tugged at her book bag strap to pause her and catch her attention. "Bella."

She looked up at me quickly, a bit taken by surprise. I was still a little upset at how she was not at best ends with me but with Mike. But saying her name felt like a great weight had been lifted of my chest and I could breath again. It felt so good to say her name while seeing her beautiful face, I couldn't stop myself from saying it a second time, nor did I want to stop myself. "Bella." the name left my lips in relief.

Her face changed from surprise to annoyance. "What Edward?" She said icily. The tone of her voice saddened me but I didn't give up. I hid my teeth from her, not wanting her to notice my obscure sharp teeth, and scare her. But I didn't stop smiling. I tried to cherish this moment a little longer, the time I got with her. I tried to get my priorities straight in my head.

Be friendly, don't scare her, think of what is best to keep her safe, remember the danger you are to her. And what to do if she didn't want me back. To many thoughts where rushing through me. And I felt frozen at the sight of her face and nervous not to seem like a fool to her.

"Hi." that wasn't much but good enough, I thought. She seemed confused.

"Bye" was all she said and turned away from me beginning to walk away.

"Wait." I said eagerly. I didn't know what I was doing, it just took over me, I didn't want her to leave me just yet. I pulled her closer to me with out even thinking. Her scent sunk into my head but It didn't control me like it had before, like on the first day. No, not anymore. Not after spending every night in her room.

"I need to talk to you, privately." I said hoping she would grasp that I needed to talk to her badly, for my own sake and sanity.

"No thanks." She said stubbornly and tried to walk away again. I pulled her even closer now that, her back was against my chest. Her proximity made a spark of joy go through my body.

"Please." I said trying to use the voice I usually used with humans to persuade them. It seemed to work. She flashed a quick smile, her faced shifted and answered sternly, "Fine."

I tried reading her eyes once again to understand why she smiled so big at me all of a sudden. I found no answer in her eyes but I was happy at her answer.

"Follow me." I headed to the back of the building of what I knew was her first class, there where no one would hear or see us. I could hear her stumbling feet struggling behind close to mine. When we where out of sight I turned to face her, she almost crashed into me which took me by surprise. She stopped right before she did. She was very close to me and it made me quite happy. I couldn't help but to smile down at her. She looked away from me. She faced me again stepping away. I stepped back to seeing she was uncomfortable.

I decided to get to the point and start the conversation. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay ." she answered thinking I meant my proximity making her uncomfortable.

"I mean, I'm sorry for being rude." I explained. She looked up at me looking confused. I must have really taken her by surprise there.

"Oh." was all she answered.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you." I continued to apologize. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Yes." that's all I expected her to say when she paused. I was about to continue of how rude it was of me and ask for her forgiveness when she burst out at me.

"Yes, you have offended me!" She raised her voice. I looked down. I should of expected her to get angry but it seemed out of her character. I waited in shame for her to finish, knowing this is what I disserved and much more.

"And what the heck's your problem anyways? What did I ever do to you-" Then she paused.

"I'm sorry." she finally spoke. That shocked me and caused a spark in my voice.

"For what?!" I was surprised at the highness of my voice, but I was completely shocked at what she could be possibly have to apologize for. She owed me a list of complaints and shouts plus more.

"You should be furious at me! I'm so sorry Bella! I-" I tried to continue but she shocked me once more.

"I forgive you." Shock slapped me again. I was preparing how I would win her forgiveness and she just hands it to me with me not having to even ask! I didn't even deserve it!

"But why where you so mad at me?" I looked at her face, studying it. She was starring at me eager for a reply, I didn't need to read her eyes to know that, but I read her eyes anyways curious to se what I would find there. I was surprised to see that she wanted _my_ forgiveness. But it maddened me. What did she want me to forgive _her_ for? There was nothing to forgive! She didn't do anything! And to answer her question, what should I say? It would lead to why I didn't tell her about the accident and all of that. I looked up at the sky. Hoping for some relief to what to say to her.

"Its hard to explain. I want you to know but I'm scared you wont trust me. And I so badly want you to trust me. But it be better for you if you didn't."

"I know what I saw. I know you have some kind of secret. And I promise I wont tell. I'm understanding your some how dangerous, but the thing is I don't care. You don't even have to tell me." She replied.

"But I want you to know. I need you to know. But I'm scared you might run from me. You wont want to be near me. But that would be good because I am dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt or-" I tried hastily to explain what ever way I could, but she interrupted.

"I understand your dangerous but I know your not bad. Your defiantly not a bad person.''

"Your wrong." was all I could reply. She must now this. She must grasp it. If I wasn't bad, I'd let her live her life in peace. And not have altered it. I studied her face hoping that I would find a clue that she would grasp what I was saying and at the same time horrified if she did, and she would probably run from me.

The warning bell rang, but I hardly heard it. It was hardly noticeable in the background of my tangled thoughts racing all at once for my attention to deal with them.

"I have to get to class." she stated and started to walk away. The bell meant my time was up. But I wasn't ready for it to be over just yet.

"I'll walk you to class since your _boyfriend_ didn't bother to accompany you."

"No thank you. And _Mike _didn't _have_ to walk me to class. It didn't bother me. And so what? Its not any of your business." she retorted back at me. It didn't make me happy that she was defending him and keeping me out of her business. Even though she had every right of keeping me out of her business. But to me it meant she wasn't letting me into her life. Which I was letting her into my life trying to tell her everything but at the same time I was just endangering her. It was right for her to keep me out of her life.

"I'm sorry" I said ashamed of what I was doing. "I just didn't think it was very polite."

"Look who's talking about politeness. Like you know so much about being polite to others." she retorted.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"So are you ever going to tell me?" She said curiously.

"I want to, but I'm afraid you might hate me." I answered honestly.

" Why do you want me to know? Why would you care if I hated you? Why does it matter? You don't have to tell me. Its none of my business. I wont tell anyone, I thought I'd already proved that. I'm not sure why you still don't trust me, but we can just forget about this. And we can just move along about this." she suggested. She wanted to know why. I wasn't sure how to answer. I wanted to say its because I love her and want her in my life and I want her to now. But I wondered what she meant by forgetting.

"I did trust you wouldn't say anything and I still do. And I want it to be your business. But if we did just forget about the whole situation, would you still talk to me? Or would you avoid me?"

"I never really talked to you. I tried but you ignored me so I just went along with it and ignored it, thinking that's just the way you wanted, so fine."

"You say we should just forget about the situation. So since we were never really friends, that means you will just ignore me and not talk to me? Is that what you will do if we decide to forget about the situation?" I didn't want her to ignore me.

"Does it matter to you if I talked to you or not?"

"Yes. Very much." I answered quickly. I want to be in her life.

"Did you want us to be friends?" I thought about that. I didn't want to be friends, it wasn't enough.

"hmmm…friends?" But if that's the only way should would want me. that could be the first step to becoming closer. I was about to answer when she retorted.

"Fine. We wont be friends." No. I wasn't going to let her go that easily. I grabbed her arm.

"Bella! Wait!"

"Don't worry its all forgotten. Nothing ever happened." And she went inside.

This really wasn't becoming the day I planed. What had I done? She thought I meant I didn't want to be friends when I took to long to answer. Now she would be incredibly angry with me. Id be blessed if she ever talked to me again. I wonder if she grasped that I was dangerous or not. Staying away fro me would be the best thing. But I still would try, that's how selfish a creature I was.

**BPOV**

Jerk!

No, he wasn't a jerk. I just wasn't good enough to be his friend or anything else. He made that obvious the first time why didn't I just realize it soon enough? I wrapped my arms around me protectively and bit on my lip in stress. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I wanted to cry for being so stupid and I felt the tears building up inside of me. They were warm and fresh inside my eyes.

The teacher called to me demanding to know why I was late. I ignored him as he talked because it was like I could barley hear him. I headed to my seat, when realizing all eyes where on me. I was dripping wet since it had started to rain and stupid Edward was holding me up.

The teacher demanded again upset now that I wasn't listening.

I could feel my tears at edge. I squeezed them tight shut Hoping no one would see. But one tear got away. I quickly swept it away along with all thoughts of Edward. I looked up to answer. "I woke up late, sorry." Then I looked down. Edward had just gave me the push to completely get over him. It hurt and it would sting later on when I thought about it but I don't care, he wasn't nice! So I didn't like him because he was so mean! What did I do to him?! No wonder no one pays attention to them! They really thought they were to good for any of us! Maybe they where right. They were beautiful and some kind of strengths and speeds they were keeping a secret. They where something else. But what did he wanted me to know? And what did he care if I hated him? Frustrating. And it was worse that this morning Charlie said we were staying till the end of the week maybe. Because we weren't exactly ready to move. But I was so badly wanted to just leave early and not see Edward again. So maybe I would just skip school today or something. On my way to lunch I told Angela, Jessica and Mike that I was moving and probably leaving early today. Mike didn't take it well. They convinced me to stay at least while lunch. I agreed but if the news got around I was leaving and there were to many eyes on me I would make an excuse and head out. I was making this hasty plans in my head while we waited in line. my best friends chattered at me but I wasn't really listening. I felt so pathetic, I was running away from my problems.

Is this what I was always going to do? Just run at the first sign of trouble? Sure Edward was kind of jerk-ish, and sure I wasn't exactly being truthful to Mike exactly. But it was kind of dangerous here with people going missing. But there was more going missing in the town we were about to move to. That thought didn't help. Poor Charlie he needed a new life, this could almost be helpful for him if it wasn't the people going missing in that town, this would almost be good for us.

My friends went ahead to get their lunch while I strayed behind deep in thought. "Hello Bella" I herd his voice say. that's when I noticed I was alone, but I wasn't alone.

"Hi." I said monotone and walked away to catch up with the rest of them. I was at the front of the line buying only a lemonade and a apple for lunch while they waited for me when he followed after me again. "Bella I-"

"Don't care." I cut him off icily.

"Please Bella, I -"

Then I walked away. I didn't care anymore. At least that's what I was forcing myself to think. I walked away with my friends chattering around me. They hadn't noticed Edward thank god or else they wouldn't have left me alone about it. They were suggesting they throw me a going away party, but I lied there wouldn't be enough time. Then they suggested we skip class and celebrate. I wasn't up for that either. I would never be up for something like that. But today I would skip, but by myself.

We all sat down together for the last time. I kept throwing glances at Jessica hoping she hadn't or wouldn't say anything about me leaving yet. When I looked at her again she was starring at something ahead of us and she didn't look happy. Before I could turn to see at what she turned to me with questing eyes.

"Why is he starring at you again?" she asked. I spun quickly to know what exactly she was talking about, when I saw Edward starring at me. He was standing there leaning against a table, I hesitated. Before I could look away and just tell Jessica to forget him, he started walking towards me. I saw Jessica's mouth drop from the corner of my eye. Then Mike turned around to see what we were starring at he, wasn't to happy. I didn't want there attention to be on this little problem I had going on with Edward right now. Then Tyler turned to me and asked, "Is it true Bella, your leaving?" that's when everyone on our table turned to look at me. I looked at all of them and my face started turning red, I could feel it. Then Jessica asked,

"What does Edward want?" then Angela and Tyler turned to see him approaching too.

"I have to go get something from my truck ill be right back." I came up with a quick excuse and I got up.

"I'll come with you." Mike suggested.

"No thank you. I just forgot my book for next period and my excuse to leave campus early."

I got up and walked away. I threw my unfinished lunch in the trash and went out the doors. "Hello Bella!" "I herd an angelic voice say to me. I looked up to see Edwards sister, Alice I believe, across from me waving at me with a big smile on her face. She was talking to one of Edwards brother's, Jasper I think. I smiled and started walking away. Why was she talking to me? I thought they didn't talk to anyone, although she was the only one who told me hi, jasper just starred at me.

I herd Mike's voice as I walked away. "Hey Bella, wait up." I kept walking. He caught up to me fast and I slowed down. I was thinking of an excuse to be alone, when he asked. "So what time our you leaving?"

"Maybe during class or before class."

"Oh." He answered sadly. "That soon?"

"Yup. I promise to visit a lot when I can. And ill call you all almost every day. I'm sorry I'm leaving and all." I looked down, after answering him sincerely.

"Can I speak to you alone Bella." I looked up at the sound of his voice. Mike wasn't so happy.

"Were a bit busy talking." He retorted. They were both glaring at each other.

"I have to go to the consular to ask for some papers. I'll talk to you later Mike." I hugged him and the whole time he glared at Edward. "'Ill call you later Bella." he said not even looking at me but still glaring at Edward. I remembered what Edward said about Mike not being a good boyfriend, and it bothered me to see him paying attention to me but instead scowling at Edward when he kind of should be paying attention to me since I was leaving.

Mike headed back to the cafeteria. And I quickly headed to the front office hoping to escape Edward. I went in to ask for my papers, she was taking long when the bell rang which meant lunch was over. Everyone would be heading to class. So I hoped so would Edward.

The warning bell for 1 minute to get to get class was almost going to ring. "Dear," the front office lady called me. "Shouldn't you be heading to class?"

I was a little impatient. "I had come to ask for my papers, remember?"

"Oh, right. I'll get you those." She finally gave me my transfer papers and I headed to my truck.

I decided to skip school and go home and pre occupy myself with packing. So that way Charlie wouldn't have to cancel the moving trucks tomorrow afternoon. I unlocked my door and began to open it when a white icy hand closed it and laid there keeping it closed. Keeping me from leaving.

I decided not to even look at him. I would just try to be patient and concentrate on getting away from him as soon as possible.

"Hello Bella."

I waited. I could feel his gaze on my face. But I was to scared to turn. Scared of what? I did not know.

Maybe seeing his face and him finally speaking to me would crumble my will power. And I would have to start all over trying to get over him.

"You've been very graceful today, but not very patient." Then he giggled. What the heck did that mean? and whatever patience I had crumbled with his comment.

"What do you want Edward?"

"First to apologize for being very rude in the past and offending you." he said sincerely. I kept my face composed and focused. I didn't dare look at him.

"Your apology has been recognized." then I pulled on my door handle, but he didn't move"

" I also want to ask for you forgiveness. Will you forgive me for being completely absurd to you?"

"I already had." I stated a little annoyed.

"What about for my recent offense?" I believe you miss understood me and I offended you."

I waited for him to continue. He stayed quite for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" he retorted. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to get caught.

"Are you finished yet? You apologized and I forgave you."

"What about earlier today? I am very sorry for offending you. I would love to be friends its just dangerous for you to be close to me. And you already know I am different. You have your proof."

"So you emit I'm not crazy?" I said eagerly almost smiling. I almost slipped and looked at him.

He chuckled before answering. "Not completely."

I frowned at his teasing.

"Okay then, will bye." I nudged at my door but he still he didn't budge.

"Was there more you wanted to say?" "Edward?" I said his name for pleasure which I really shouldn't have.

"Yes."

"Then please continue."

"Will you agree to be friends? Only if you please."

"No."

"Are you still angry with me?"

I sighed letting out my past anger. "No."

"Then why?"

"It wouldn't work."

He stayed quiet for a moment "It wouldn't work being friends?" He said confused.

"No"

"Are you afraid? Have you finally grasped what I've been saying?"

"No." I said nearly laughing. He thought I was afraid of him but that had nothing to do with it. "I understand your dangerous but that still has nothing to do with it."

He stayed quiet. "Is it because I haven't proven of being a good friend?"

"No."

He stayed quit again. "I don't understand.'' He finally stated.

"Doesn't matter." I said dismissively, more to myself then answering him. I pulled on my door but he still didn't move. I was getting angry.

"Please finish Edward."

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"We cant be friends? It doesn't matter? Do you really dislike me that much?"

"I don't dislike you. And it wouldn't work to be friends, doesn't matter if we were or were not friends because it wouldn't work out."

I pulled on my door once more but he still didn't move.

"What do you _want_ from me Edward?" I yelled and looked up at him finally, but in in anger losing all my patience with him.

"I'm tired of staying away from you Bella. I just want to fix that, _that's all I want!_" he raised his voice a little but his voice was restrained but surprisingly still beautiful, his eyes pleading and tired. He seemed restrained and un happy. It made me sad to see him like that.

"I'm moving." That's all I had to say. That's all I could come up with after that comment.

"So it wouldn't work being friends since I'm moving, it doesn't matter."

Thankfully he moved his hand and I quickly climbed into my truck. He closed my door for me. I felt awkward and confused. Even more confused.

"I promise not to say a word about anything I saw that day. Your secret safe with me. That's all forgotten." I reassured him smiling. He didn't answer but stayed quiet, still staring at me.

"Good bye Edward." he glared at me some more.

I looked away and started to pull away when he smiled and said "See you soon."

It sounded like a double meaning. What did that mean? I was suddenly anxious to find out.

**EPOV**

I decided not to listen in on Bella's friends, I was afraid when I did get the chance to tell her about what I was and my passion for her, I didn't want to tell her I how I kpt listening in on her conversations, I knew that might upset her. Lots of things about me might upset her.

I almost slipped and watched her through her friends eyes on their way to lunch, but I knew seeing her around Mike Newton wouldn't help my patience and would only upset me more. Last thing I needed right now as a bad case of jealousy getting strong and me getting closer to killing the boy.

I caught my chance to talk to Bella when her friends had momentarily left her alone when they moved up in the lunch line Bella was still preoccupied with getting her lunch.

"Hello Bella" I greeted her. She barely glanced up at me and answered me not even half heartedly in a voice with no tone or emotion to it. "Hi." then she walked away casually to catch up with her friends.

She was at the front of the line buying only an apple and a lemonade when I tried again.

"Bella I-"

"Don't care." she cut me off, with attitude.

"Please Bella, I -" I tried again pleading but she didn't listen. She just walked away not caring much for what I had to say.

I avoided sitting with my siblings and I decided to sit alone instead at a table that was never used. I leaned against it not really bothering to buy lunch or sit down but instead watched Bella thinking out my plans.

Obliviously I'd messed up big and she dismissed my presence around her, but I had no waver inside of me to give up trying. I thought it would come to this, I couldn't give up on the girl. I just dint have it in me. Alice was right, that _was_ a lost cause.

I would wait till biology were she would have no option but to hear me out, since she sat right next to me. I would keep apologizing till she forgave me. I would clear the misunderstanding this morning and let her know I did want to be friends. And be friendly to her even though if she may say no. and hopefully her anger would loosen little by little, and we would become friends.

But that was where my planning stopped. I wasn't sure how to win anymore of her affection than that. I would be just her friend if that's the only way she would have me. And I would let her in on my secret hoping she wouldn't fear or hate me.

I noticed Bella was glancing at Jessica a lot. I started pondering why.

Jessica as watching me, _Why is Cullen starring at Bella again? _She thought.

As I watched Bella I felt that weird emotion again. Something was puling at me towards her. She followed Jessica's stair to where I was. When she looked directly at me where I was, I just couldn't stay away. It was just like a magnetic pull to her that was hard to resists. I didn't realize I was walking towards her till I heard Jessica's mental thought, _He's coming this way. What does he want? Is he coming to talk to Bella?_

Jessica's expression caught Mike's attention he, cursed interlay at me when he saw me coming there way. But I wasn't listening to them much.

She started turning red and then Jessica asked,

"What does Edward want?" Two more children turned around.

"I have to go get something from my truck ill be right back."

Then she started to the exit doors.

"I'll come with you." The stupid boy who has been on my nerves lately suggested. I didn't like the idea of them two being alone together. It angered me.

"No thank you. I just forgot my book for next period and my excuse to leave campus early." I was happy to her answer but upset that she was leaving campus early. I could I handle not to follow her off campus?

She threw her lunch on her way out, when I realized an too eager Alice was close to the doors. When she saw Bella she couldn't resist, the words were out of her mouth before she could even think of her choice, but she didn't care.

"Hello Bella!" She waved enthusiastic with a grin at poor Bella who seemed astonished. Jasper was with her. It didn't help my case to see Jasper near her, he still hadn't gained whole control of his bloodlust since he wasn't as old as us yet.

Bella just smiled friendly and walked away, Thank God. I didn't want her near Jasper. Mike Newton cached up to her before I could, I started to walk faster after them. I ignored whatever conversation they were having and interrupted rudely on purpose.

"Can I speak to you alone Bella." mike was very angry but I could not tell what Bella thought, only her eyes had questions.

"Were a bit busy talking." He retorted. I glared him down and he scowled back. He cursed at me in his head, once again I felt like throwing him into the wall.

"I have to go to the office to ask for some papers. I'll talk to you later Mike." then she hugged the foolish boy. But he wasn't polite enough to even look at her he just kept up the long list of curse words. "Ill call you later Bella." he said not even looking at her. He angered me more every second but at least he left and left me alone to my Bella. But before I could decide what to say, she walked away and entered the front office. I waited for her wondering what to say to her and not paying attention to the bells. I was so consumed in thought about what the heck I was doing and the dangers I was putting her in, that I didn't notice she was heading to the parking lot. I watched her as she stumbled over her steps, I think she was so use to it she didn't even notice that she did. I was surprised she hadn't fallen once today, I was proud of her.

Before she could get in I placed my hand on her door trying to hold her from leaving, at least until I told her what I needed to start trying to be her friend.

"Hello Bella." I was grinning at the thought how many times I got to say her name today and speak to her, then I remembered how she hated me and hadn't answered me much back. Oh yeah, she pretty much hated me. Why? Because I was a fool. Right. that's what Rosalie always told me and now I couldn't help but to think she was right.

I was a fool to bring Bella into this life, it was no place for a human, especially not the human who had the worst luck and the only human I loved. And I was even more of a fool to think she would love me back.

She didn't answer my greeting or look up at me. Again she ignored me.

"You've been very graceful today, but not very patient."

"What do you want Edward?" She finally spoke, but with attitude.

"First to apologize for being very rude in the past and offending you." I spoke.

"Your apology has been recognized." she then tried to open her door again, but I dint budge just yet.

" I also want to ask for you forgiveness. Will you forgive me for being completely absurd to you?"

"I already had." she sound impatient.

"What about for my recent offense?" I believe you miss understood me and I offended you."

No answer, then she retorted.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" I replied back.

"Are you finished yet? You apologized and I forgave you." She answered.

"What about earlier today? I am very sorry for offending you. I would love to be friends its just dangerous for you to be close to me. And you already know I am different. You have your proof."

I decided to give her what she wanted, the truth.

"So you emit I'm not crazy?" she said pleased an smile almost forming on her lips. Her head slightly towards me, but she still didn't look at me.

"Not completely." I teased.

"Okay then, will bye." she tried for her door but I didn't move.

"Was there more you wanted to say?" "Edward?" hearing her say my name made me more eager. I couldn't help but to smilie.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"Then please continue."

"Will you agree to be friends? Only if you please."

"No."

"Are you still angry with me?" I asked thinking that could only be the reason.

She took a deep breath and answered. "No."

"Then why?" I demanded confused.

"It wouldn't work."

I was completely dumbfounded. "It wouldn't work being friends?"

"No"

"Are you afraid? Have you finally grasped what I've been saying?" I was happy if she did but yet hopping she didn't scared at the outcome of her not wanting me because of that.

"No." She said amused. "I understand your dangerous but that still has nothing to do with it."

I pondered at her response. I didn't think the situation was funny, but I badly wanted to be in the joke. I felt anxious again to know her thoughts and tried to understand what she meant.

"Is it because I haven't proven of being a good friend?" I guessed again.

"No."

Wrong again. Why couldn't we try being friends? "I don't understand.'' I finally stated.

"Doesn't matter." She dismissed the conversation and pulled on her door again. She seemed a bit more impatient now. But I wasn't done yet.

"Please finish Edward."

Frustrated! I was now frustrated!

"Explain." I said as calmly as I could. I wanted to know so badly what she meant and hear her thoughts.

"Explain what?"

"We cant be friends? It doesn't matter? Do you really dislike me that much?" She hated me!

"I don't dislike you." That was the best news I herd all day. "And it wouldn't work to be friends, doesn't matter if we were or were not friends because it wouldn't work out." that frustrated me more, I still had no clue what she meant. Their was absolutely no making sense of the girl. She tried at her door, but I wasn't giving up yet. This made her mad.

"What do you _want_ from me Edward?" She yelled at me. I had a feeling all this time, that was her patience and it finally broke. She finally looked at me in anger. Then the truth spilled.

"I'm tired of staying away from you Bella. I just want to fix that, _that's all I want!_"

She was quiet, breathing hard her eyes on me for once. I waited eagerly for her response.

"I'm moving."

…Great….

My day wasn't getting any better.

"So it wouldn't work being friends since I'm moving, it doesn't matter." She explained. I removed my hand from her door, she quickly got in and I politly closed the door for her. I was in a trance, consumed in thought.

It made sense now. I hadn't been listening to the others thoughts because my mind was consumed with Bella as always, I hadn't notice that that's what they were all thinking. She was moving to a different town. Taking all my chances with being with her

"I promise not to say a word about anything I saw that day. Your secret safe with me. That's all forgotten." She reassured me smiling. Her expression seemed concerned. I must have surprised her with my reactions and all.

"Good bye Edward." I still starred at her. This didn't change anything though.

I had no will power. I smiled at her and spoke.

"See you soon."

She starred at me bewildered. I think she might have understood what I said. Then when she kept starring at me not paying attention to the road, I was sure she understood.

"Hello Edward. How did it go?" Alice asked perky on our way to the Volvo, with Jasper arm wrapped around her. He was starring at me, watching me. He was suspicious of what I told Bella, how much I told her.

As we approached the car I looked at Jasper.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell her anything she didn't already know." Then I unlocked my driver seat door and whispered. "Not yet."

"What?" He said raising his voice and in disbelief.

I looked up facing his glare "What?" I asked as if I didn't hear him. He knew better. These aggravated him more.

"Edward!"

"She's moving." He waited expecting their was more to the story.

I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what! Talk!" He retorted.

None of them got in the car, they were all standing around the Volvo listening to me and Jasper argue. He glared at me and wouldn't budge till I told him. I looked away from him avowing his scowl.

"Oh God! Edward, what did you do now?" Rosalie said angrily throwing one arm up in the air.

"It might not be what he did but what he's going to do." Alice stated.

I felt like the bad child in the family right now. I didn't like how Rosalie and Jasper right away accused me of something. Even though they were right.

"Why is she moving?" Alice asked disappointed and curiously.

"From what I herd of her friends thoughts she is moving to a new town where her dad got a new job."

"What town?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I said looking at Jasper who was still glaring at me.

"What are you planning?" He asked restrained.

"Planning?" I asked?

"Yes Edward! What are you going to do now? I know your going to do _something_ that someway or other is going to expose us."

I stayed quiet.

"What did you _already _do?" He asked suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you didn't tell her anything she didn't already know. What does that mean?"

"She already knows there is something different about us. I just told her she is right. Which she already knew. And she took it as good news that she wasn't completely crazy." Emeitt giggled at the last sentence.

"You told her what we are!" Jasper was furious.

"No."

"But you are going to, aren't you?"

"…Maybe."

"Ugh, Edward!" Rosalie said. Jasper sighed in disappointment. Then Alice had a vision, they all waited epically Jasper who was eager to know if it was something about me.

"We're moving?" Alice asked, exiting her vision and blinking in confusion.

"You want us to move just to follow the girl? Jasper asked.

"but I don't want to move!" Rosalie asked making it about her self and what she wants. Like anybody cares. Emeit rapped is arm around her, comforting her.

"Jasper leave him alone!" Alice stood up for me. "she is going to be my best friend soon, so get use to it!"

He looked at her for a while. I was afraid if Bella told, the Voultri would punish us for the humans knowledge of our existence, and Alice getting hurt.

"She wont tell anyone, Jasper."

"How do you know."

"She promised before she left."

Jasper was still skeptical.

"Lets just go home and see what Carlisle has to say about this." Emeitt suggested.

"He has bad news waiting for us." Alice stated. We all turned to her.

"I had a vision earlier, he noticed there have been a lot of people going missing in a town not to far from here, he thinks it could be one of our kind." She explained, her voice growing lower as she got to the last part.

"Then we better be heading home." I stated and they all got in the car. I noticed they were all focusing on me, trying to decide what they thought about me being in love with a human and how I've changed. A car full of tension didn't ease my thoughts and worry's about Bella. I talked to her which was the best thing of today, which didn't turn out so well. But it was wonderful hearing her voice that made it a whole lot better. I thought a head at the argument waiting at home that would surely start.

Yes, this was certainly not one of my best days.

BPOV

Today was my first day of school.

It should be very exciting.

Am I excited?

No.

Why?

One word…

_Edward_.

That was something how my conversation went with Charlie these morning except I didn't answer the why question. And that was how a few other of my conversations went this weekend when me and Charlie spent father-daughter time in town. My new town. Mostly everyone was friendly and asked me the same questions. It was annoying, but I was friendly each time and answered there questions.

"_What town did you come from?"_

I had to answer forks but also tell them the slight detail I'm not exactly _from_ there because I was born in Phoenix. Which started more questions.

"_What's it like there?"_

"_How did you like it in Forks?"_

"_How do you like it here?"_

"_What grade are you in?"_

"_When do you start school?"_

"_Which of the two high schools in town are you attending?"_

"_Are you excited?"_

"_Why are you not excited?"_

So I started to lie that I was excited to avoid explaining why I wasn't, and lie why I wasn't excited. But I was a bad liar. And lied that I did like it in Forks since I didn't want Charlie to know I hated it there even though I moved there. But like I said I was a bad liar and people could tell I didn't like it in Forks.

Today was going to be along day.

When I got to school, it was like the my first day at Forks High School, _everyone_ was starring at _me_. I was really scared at first when I saw everyone starring at me then as I walked to the office everyone was waving hi to me. I started getting use to it. On my way out to the office and on my way to class, awfully early, people still waved and called me by my name I got so comfortable that I waved back or gave them a friendly smile. I was getting so use to waving hi and smiling, when I herd a very familiar voice like velvet it almost knocked e over in shock! I froze in my tracks and turned to the side where I herd the voice come from. He smiled a beautiful smile, crocked, and waved hello.

My mouth fell open.

"H-hi." I said dumbfounded and kept walking looking back, with my mouth wide open. To be truthfully I didn't even know which direction I was going, I just starred back at him. Then I stopped and turned all the way around and just starred at him. He was still looking at me smiling, then he waved again. I wondered if I dare go back or not.

I started heading his way when a boy came up to me and started speaking to me but I didn't notice him enough the first time I just kept walking towards Edward with my mouth still open then stopped realizing the boy was talking to me.

"Hey. Your Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yeah, hi." I said hardly looking at him, my eyes kept flickering to Edward. The boy started to talk again but I was still to shocked to listen or remember what he said. Then he shifted his weight blocking my view of Edward. I rudely peeked around him to see Edward.

He began to laugh, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed watching me. I began to smile like an idiot. I quickly realized where I was and what I was doing. I couldn't belive for a moment I forgot where I was, there was someone talking to me right in front of my face and all I saw was Edward. I finally looked at the poor boy who was talking to me and bean to listen to him for the first time.

"….having a party to my house and your invited. Do you wana come?"

_I_ was getting invited to a _party_? _Me? "Me?"_

"Yeah.." he said.

"wow" I was telling to myself more then the boy. My mother would be proud. I hardly even got invited to birthday party's when I was little.

"Thanks for the invite. Um, ill catch up with you later."

"Cool." He smiled. If you want to come just tell me and Ill tell you the address and give you directions.

"Ok."

"Bye Isabella."

"Bye" I said.

I was careful not to look towards Edward and walk away with whatever dignity I had left after my reaction at him he surely saw. But it didn't help much I almost tripped twice and stumbled over every other step I took.

The moment I walked in my first period a cheerful pixie sized girl was leaning on a table right in front of the door smiling and starring at the people who came in. when she saw me she yelled, "Bella!" as if she were waiting for me.

"Hi." I said and kept walking ignoring her. I was freaked out enough for one day by her brother. I sat down at an empty seat on the right near the back of the room.

When the teacher called to order of the students and took attendance, the pixie sized girl was sitting next to her sister, the other girl, the blond one. They sat at the very back on the left side of the room.

My day was kind of nice, if were a regular teenager and all. But since it was me and my weird socializing, I didn't like all the attention but I got used to it, it was a little comforting, hardly.

Then when I walked into my 3rd period and sat down alone, I pulled out my book deciding to read and sat there peacefully till class started. I didn't even notice there was someone sitting beside me. I looked up to see it was Edward, he was watching me read.

I froze.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi." I replied a few seconds late. Then the teacher started class, not giving him a chance to continue, Thank God.

The teacher asked for everyone to get into partners. Edward turned to me and asked "Do you have a partner?"

Obviously I answered "No."

"Want to be partners?"

"Sure."

"Does everyone have a partner?" the teacher asked.

"No" a beautiful voice answered from behind us. I looked back to see it was Edwards sister, the blond one. She was sitting to tables behind us alone.

"You be partners with your sister. I don't mind working alone." I suggested.

He chuckled. "Are you that desperate to get rid of me Bella?"

"No! I- just thought, I mean…ugh…" I said trying to apologize.

"Its ok. I was just kidding, Bella." He chuckled again.

"Oh...right."

"Besides, Rosalie's a pain." He answered. I looked back towards her.

"I heard that." She stated.

He laughed again. I turned towards him.

"Good.'' He replied sharply.

I tried not to laugh but a giggle escaped. I sure I saw Rosalie scowl at me so I turned all the way around facing forward then looked away from them both.

Our conversation was mostly on the lab we were doing and the teacher came around often so we didn't have much of a chance to talk. In my next class I got to sit next to a girl named Alex. She was really friendly and invited me to sit with her friends at lunch, I excepted not wanting to sit alone. I really liked Alex, she kept me laughing all during the class _and_ she understood sarcasm! In Forks no one seemed to understand me when I used it, I thought I would lose my sense of humor after a few weeks of that depressing weather. When I told her that she laughed.

We headed to lunch together, for a moment she left me alone in the lunch line and Alice came up to me.

"Bella! Do you want to sit with us?" by then Alex had already came back.

"No thanks, I'm going to sit with Alex."

"Would you like to sit with us?" Alex asked hearing our conversation and asked being polite.

"Sure!" she answered. This scared me a bit. Was Edward going to sit with us too? And there whole family? Surprisingly I never saw any of her siblings only Rosalie and Emeitt sitting alone.

We all talked a lot, especially Alice. A few times she made comments on my outfit giving me tips and that started a whole other conversation, style. I didn't speak much, just when we were introducing each other and about how me and Alice came from the same school.

My next class I had Alex, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. Alex sat a bit far but I ended up sitting next to Edward again. And Alice and Rosalie sat right behind us. Alice talked for what seemed like hours which was only really 30min. and Rosalie stayed quiet most of the time. Edward surprisingly didn't say much till Alice finally paused for a second, only to start again.

"Alice! don't you ever run out of things to talk about?" He said annoyed, out of no where.

"Nope." she said smiling. I giggled at that. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry if she is annoying you." Then he looked at Alice. "She annoys us all."

"How rude." She retorted.

"You don't give anyone a chance to talk! Now that is rude!" he answered back.

"But at least I'm not as annoying as Rosalie, right?" she asked concerned.

"You are no where close to that but you are getting closer."

They both giggled, teasing Rosalie.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie retorted, for the first time speaking.

Finally the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. I was one of the first ones out the door.

"Bella! Wait for me!" Alex called from behind. I waited as she caught up, when the boy from this morning came up to me and began to talk to us. He greeted Alex. Then begun to speak to me. We were standing near the door, Edward, Alice and Rosalie came out and they all stared at me as the past us by. They might be angry with me since I didn't speak a word during the class and left with out a word. They must have been offended. I felt guilty but not towards Edward he once did that to me too so now he knew how it felt.

I walked with Alex and Daniel. I finally learned his name. he invited her to the party too. Alex headed of to her class and Daniel walked the rest of the way with me to Spanish since he had the same class. He reminded me of mike but I hope he wouldn't be to friendly like him.

When I walked into the class the first face I recognized was Edwards and then his brothers. There was only a few seats and the teacher assigned me to sit right in the middle table. And in the next table sat Daniel who was a bit too excited that I got to sit close to him. Yes, he was becoming to friendly like Mike.

Edward and Emeitt sat right behind me. Daniel talked a lot to me before the teacher started class. She told us to get into partners. Right away Edward sat next to me. I was overly happy and tried to hide it and push it away. Something told me I was not going to get over Edward anytime soon. I sighed.

"Sure Edward, abandon me. I don't mind. I wont miss you." Emeitt spoke.

I couldn't help but to laugh. Edward looked back at him and scowled him. Then turned towards to me. Before he could speak Emeitt interrupted on purpose.

"You were stubborn anyways."

When he tried to speak again, Emeitt kept going.

"I'm glad your not my partner, your were bossy too."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emeitt would you drop it! Your not funny."

I couldn't help but to laugh. They both looked at me and I quickly turned away clearing my throat trying hard not to laugh at them.

"Will someone seems to think I am."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Edward replied and turned away.

"Yeah, and you keep telling yourself you know everything." He whispered.

"I can still hear you."

"You know its nosy to listen to others people conversations."

"What are you talking about? Its just you talking to your self."

"…So?"

Edward looked at me. "Anyways…" he began to say sounding annoyed.

"Know it all." Emeitt whispered again.

"Emeitt!"

"Fine! Fine!" Emeitt said finally giving up.

Before Edward could speak to me the teacher hurried us to get to work. So there wasn't much time for us to talk. But that didn't stop Edward from trying.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked.

"Fine." I had started school a week later then the time we arrived here. We were taking time to settle in. I wonder When Edward and his family started school here.

"Hush class. Get to work." the teacher warned.

"So how was your lunch?" he asked, not paying attention to the teacher,

"Good." I answered simply.

What did he want from me? Oh right. Last time I asked him, he said he was tired f staying away from me.

"I'm glad."

"Please get to work." The teacher told us then walked away.

"So how was your weekend?" He continued, ignoring the teachers orders completely.

"I think we should shut up before we get in trouble. I really don't want a bad start with any of my teachers." I stated.

"Okay."

We began on our assignment. Soon he started to talk to me again.

"You never answered my question about how your weekend went, though"

I put down my pencil and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I just find it hard to restrain myself from talking to you."

I didn't speak and focused on completing our work sheet.

I thought that was a boring conversation we were having. But he did seem eager to talk to me and spend time with me.

I looked up at him. He was still starring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

I looked down trying to focus but I could still feel his glare.

We were working together quietly when Daniel called me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey." I said a bit annoyed.

"So are you going to my party?"

"Maybe." I said, I didn't really want to go, but it would be nice to go and spend time with Alex, if she did go.

"Oh." he said. "Is Alex coming?"

"I don't know, but it seemed like she was really excited, so probably." I reassured him.

"Cool."

"Please quite down class." the teacher began. We weren't the only ones talking.

"Talk to you after class." Daniel said then leaned away.

I picked up my head turned to Edward. He was still starring at me.

I looked down quickly.

I could feel his glare.

"What?" I raised my voice at him. I was surprised at myself.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" the teacher paused beside me as she was walking down the isle. She over herd my rudeness to Edward.

"No M'am." I said quietly. I couldn't believe I was getting in trouble. I never got in trouble. This seemed unfair, we didn't talk much or very loud. There were other students who were holding louder conversations then we were. But of course I wouldn't have the guts to talk back to the teacher. And that surely wouldn't help my case.

"Good, then I'm sure you and Mr. Cullen wouldn't mind staying after school for detention and helping me with some work after school."

My mouth dropped. She was really strike. What did I do?

"Well?"

I hesitated to speak, but Edward spoke for me.

"No Mrs. Rodriguez, Bella and I wouldn't mind helping you after school."

"Good." she said as she walked away to scowl some other kids who were talking during class.

I looked at Edward, my mouth still open.

He smiled at me. Then closed my mouth with the eraser tip of his pencil. Then he laughed at my expression.

I scowled at him for a second then looked away.

_Great._

Then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Edward was about to speak to me when Daniel came up to my desk to greet me.

"Hey Bella."

Edward looked at me a moment longer. "See you after school Bella." he said smiling then walked away.

_Gir. _This was so unfair.

Please Review.

tell me if there is anything i should clear up or any misyakes i made. thank you!

***Disclaimer-i dont own Twilight. All rights to Stephenie** **Meyer. She is awsome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I walked slumping a bit hunched. I held on tight to my book bag strap fidgeting with it nervously. I dragged myself to my last period class still pouting about having detention with Edward. I knew I was just somehow going to make myself look like an idiot in front of him, even though trying hard not too. Then it would only hurt me afterwards, believing what he must think of me. It would only crush my tries to get over him. Why is it so hard to forget about him? His face and voice would linger in my head all day long. But I knew he would never like me, I felt so pathetic, still having that thought of him and me in my head.**_

_**Then I realized what my last period class would be and I moaned at the thought of me in dance class. I was already a klutz when I walked, imagine how bad things would get when I actually tried to dance. I shuddered at the thought and already regretted so many embarrassing moments that were sure to come soon.**_

_**I slowed my pace even more. Stalling time. I daydreamed my incoming regretful moments. Surely I would be the worst dancer in the class. I could hear them now laughing at me and imagined the dance teacher asking the school front office lady to change my 6**__**th**__** period class, ashamed of my falls, probably taking down other students with me. I was a danger to surrounding students. **_

_**I sighed as I turned down the pathway. At the end of the sidewalk would be room 223, the dance hall. I was about there. I stressed, I tried to think of some way of getting out of this. The thought of skipping came to my mind, but I knew I would never have the guts to do it. I would go to the front office to change my schedule first thing after school.**_

_**I suddenly felt a strange feeling go through me. My body tensed. I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around and sure enough Edward was starring at me from across the court yard. He leaned against the wall casually, arms crossed. I almost froze when I caught glimpse of his still figure looking at me. I quickly looked away and panicked. I rushed into the my class for safety of his intense stair.**_

_**And before I turned away, I swear from the corner of my eye I saw him smile.**_

_**As I entered the room I pulled out my transfer slip to give to the teacher. I held it with both hands and looked around the room cautiously and walked in slowly. It was a large room. Big in length, it reminded me of the ballet studio I went to for my ballet classes when I was little.**_

_**There were a small group of people at the far corner stretching and laughing near the stereo where the low music was playing from. There was a larger group of people sitting on the wooden floor across from me. They to were laughing and talking. **_

_**I was looking around the room for the teacher, my eyes lingered at the smaller group near the stereo, three girls there looked a bit older, one of them must be the teacher.**_

"_**Hey, you're the new girl, right?"**_

_**My head flashed towards the sound of the voice. I was so preoccupied trying to figure out which girl was the teacher I almost didn't realize someone was talking to me.**_

_**I laughed at his question. "Yeah, that's me." I said smiling at him. I had finally took a good look at the person. He was a boy, very young and handsome. A broad chest and a bit muscular. He was very attractive and his voice was very attractive. He stood up and leaned against the railing that went along the wall all around the room.**_

_**He starred at me bewildered by my response.**_

"_**What's so fumy?' He asked.**_

"_**Nothing." I replied.**_

"_**Then why did you laugh at my question?" He pushed on.**_

"_**Its just that all day everyone has been talking to me just**_** because I'm the **_**new girl**_**. And they try to be nice and polite but I know there only curious about the **_**new girl**_**. Its just nice for someone to be straight up about it."**

**Yes in a way the way he asked was a bit rude but I preferred it better then them keep pushing at the conversation just to be polite because they had already introduced themselves just to hear about the new person in town who would also be the new gossip.**

**He starred at me for a moment and smiled, understanding what I meant. I noticed everyone in the group was watching me. It made me a bit uncomfortable. Before he could speak again the teacher interrupted.**

"**My new student, welcome!" She said. I turned to look at her. I handed her the slip. She was a bit short and very slender. She had special looking shoes on and her hair was tied back in a tight braded pony tail. She was very young and a was a light tan. She seemed nice, non strict. I hoped I was right. It wouldn't help to have a strict teacher scowling at you for being a klutz, especially since that was something I just couldn't help. **

**I smiled at her politely. **

"**So have you had any experience in dance before?" She asked.**

"**No, not really. I took ballet classes when I was little, but I sucked…so yeah. That's about it though."**

**She laughed and so did the students at my little comment on my dancing skills when I was younger.**

"**That's okay." she said. "You don't have to be a good dancer to be in dance class. Dance is just about having fun and expressing yourself through music. That's how I see it as." She reassured me.**

**Then she turned to the class and clapped her hands loudly twice. Everyone quickly silenced and paid attention to her.**

"**O'rite class!" She spoke loudly. "Start your stretches. Then we can begin dancing." Then she headed over to the stereo.**

**Everyone got up and the boy came up to me.**

"**Common twinkle toes." He said as he passed me by. I looked back at him. Then turned around and followed. Everyone sat down on the floor more in the middle of the room now and began to stretch. He sat down beside me where I stood and I followed as he did.**

"**So what's your name?" he asked as he stretched. I quickly started to do some stretching hopping to seem like I knew what I was doing.**

"**Bella, Bella Swan." I replied.**

"**Bella." he repeated as he stretched. He was awfully cute. **

**He said nothing more. I stretched and waited quietly for him to speak.**

"**So where you from, Bella?" He asked quietly.**

"**Forks." I said. "Its not that far from here."**

"**I've herd of it." He replied. "So what are you doing here?"**

"**My dads the new sheriff. I would have thought the whole town would know that." **

"**You expect a how town to know who you are? That's a bit conceded." **

"**I meant everyone would know because things seem to spread fast in small towns."**

"**True." he said. "I have herd you lived in Arizona." he said.**

"**Yeah that's right."**

"**So what did you do for fun there?"**

"**Um, not much. The heat was nice, enjoyable."**

"**Forks must have been a big change."**

"**Yeah." I simply replied. **

**He had no clue. Edward is the one who made it a big change.**

**After that the teacher had us start. Teaching us a new dance routine step by step. I wasn't that good, the dance had us moving around the room. I was spread far from him. That's when I realized I never asked him his name. As the small portion of the dance we had learned got closer to the end, we ended up beside each other again. **

**As we did a spin, I decided to ask him.**

"**So what's your name?" I said as my foot slipped as I spun and came crashing down. I almost fell many times through the dance but now my clumsiness had finally caught up to me. He grabbed my arm quickly as I fell, pausing from the dance routine to help me. But his attempt was poor. I fell down to the floor anyways letting out a small squeal. **

**I tried getting up, testing that I hadn't hurt myself. My leg had broke my fall and I had landed on it.**

**I saw a hand flash in front of my face. I looked up. He was smiling down at me, offering me a hand. I took it and blushed at my fall. **

"**Jayden." He said as I got up and he put his hand on my waist helping me up. **

"**Thanks." I said. I kept my eyes down, still embarrassed at my fall.**

"**Your welcome." He said. I finally looked up at him. **

**He was starring deep into my eyes smiling. **

"**Its nice to meet you Bella Swan." He said. **

**Then I realized he was still holding my hand and his hand was still on my waist. I was surprised I didn't blush at first. Then as I thought about the moment I began to blush and he giggled.**

**He was still holding on to me. Still smiling and studying my face,**

**If it wasn't for Edward, I'd probably have a crush on this guy. But after meeting Edward, there was no getting over him. It was to hard. It felt like there was a magnetic pull that drew me near him. And that scared me. Moving didn't seem to help, since he mystereyly ended up here. **

**I looked down, still blushing. Then he finally let go of me. We didn't get much more of a chance to talk after that, since the bell rang. Everyone around us scrambled and quickly began to disappear. I noticed a small group of girls glaring at me.**

**I quickly picked up my book bag, threw it over my shoulder and almost ran out the room, just like everyone else around me. My mind was cluttered with thoughts of Edward. And I wondered of how it was a coincidence he and his family ended up in my new school. How exactly did that happen? And then he past things he said rang in my ears.**

_**You. that's all I want. **_

_**See you soon.**_

**What did this all mean? I was in a trance I didn't even realize I was already at my truck un-locking my door then I remembered I was going to change my schedule. **

**I was changing my mind not to go, because what if I ran into Edward?**

_**Crap!**_

_**Edward!**_

**I forgot I had detention with him! **

**I couldn't just not go to detention. It would be mean to let him just stay there and suffer alone in detention. Even though it was partly his fault since he wouldn't shut up. And I would probably get in more trouble with the teacher if I didn't go. **

**So I stuffed my bag into my truck then ran back to my Spanish class. As I got closer I slowed down and began to walk, trying to catch my breath. I didn't want to be out of breath and tired in front of him. I was surprised I hadn't tripped over anything on my way here. Will…except my feet but I always tripped over them, so that didn't count.**

**As I entered the room, Edward turned around and faced me. He seemed surprised to see me. He was busy erasing the board. I walked towards him trying to get a grip on myself and be brave and hopefully successfully avoid being on the brink of panic because I was in his presence. **

**I looked around for the teacher, but we were the only ones here. **

"**I thought you weren't coming, so I covered for you." He finally spoke. The sweetness of his voice spun my head into a trance. I hardly comprehended what he said.**

"**I'm sorry I'm late. I almost forgot. But thanks for covering for me. But I can do my time like any other prisoner." I said as I grabbed an eraser and helped him clean the board.**

"**Where is she anyways?" **

"**Out doing an errand. I told her you couldn't make it and that it was really my fault, that you really didn't do anything. So you don't really have to be here." He said.**

"**Its okay. I'll stay here and help like I really should." I said. I guess I really was just looking for an excuse to spend time with him. Which wasn't a good thing but I couldn't resist the small chance of being close to him. Like always I felt an unexplainable pull towards him.**

**He starred at me for a moment then turned back to the black board to clean. **

"**So how was the rest of your first day?" He asked.**

"**Fine." I simply answered. I began to see this as a good opportunity to question him about his family moving here.**

"**So how was your family's first day?"**

**He stayed quiet a moment. I wondered why over that as he stayed silent.**

"**Fine, our first day was a week ago." he finally spoke.**

"**Oh." I already known they had moved here a week before me. I had only found out that much. My first week here I was all wound up in trying not to go out to town and be a spectacle because we were knew. I avoided hearing the gossip around town because I would be the gossip. But I guess it turned out I wasn't the only knew gossip. The Cullen's were knew here too. If I hadn't missed the first week here at school I would have known he was here.**

**And what was strange is people already reacted to them as they did in Forks. They were already used to them as strange outsiders. They acted no different here then they did in Forks. **

**Will Except for Edward, who seemed friendlier to me now. And his sister and brother. The others hadn't seemed to take a new preference to me. I think I rather keep it that way. Three out of the five being nice to me was strange and awkward enough, especially Edward. **

**It was silent for a moment. But I was deep in thought to hardly notice.**

"**So why didn't you start school the first week you moved here?" He interrupted my thoughts.**

"**Huh?" I said still hung up on the beautifulness of his voice.**

"**I thought we would have ended up sharing our first day of school here. I thought you would have started school sooner, but you didn't."**

"**Oh, yeah, I took the first week settling in**_**.**_**"**

_**And mourning over never being able to see you again. **_**I spoke in my thoughts. I used settling in and getting use to the town and moving for the second time as and excuse to Charlie for staying home the first week from school.**

**It was silent again. I kept scrubbing the chalk board with the filthy eraser. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and noticed he was starring at me.**

**I quickly turned my head the other way, hoping he didn't notice me starring at him.**

**I quickly looked for a change of conversation and noticed we were getting no where cleaning the chalk board with these filthy erasers.**

**I lowered the eraser in my hand and examined it. **

"**I think we should clean these erasers before we use them to erase the chalk board or else well be here all night." **

**I quickly pushed away the thought in my head of my preference of having to spend more time with him.**

**I faced him and took the eraser out of his hand. He was very still starring at my face intently. He didn't seem to notice I took the eraser from his hand, he never looked down or away from me.**

**It wasn't till I was about to clap the erasers together that forced a reaction out of him.**

"**No, wait! Bella, don't…" he said as he reached out to me with wide eyes.**

**But it was to late. We were already covered in white dust.**

**My eyes squinted and coughed a puff of white smoke.**

**I opened my eyes and realized I was pale white. Whiter then usual. I looked up to see Edward covered in the white like snow and it almost seemed to match his skin. I was now as white as him.**

**I let a giggle escape and tried to hold in the rest.**

**He smiled at me, his intense eyes still on me.**

"**Haven't you ever seen the old movies, where they have chalk boards in the classrooms, and when they clap the erasers together, it always ends badly?" He asked.**

"**Yes. That's where I got the idea from, but I didn't think the puff of smoke really happens. I thought that was just added for comical parts!"**

**I felt myself tense. These was bad. It hadn't even been five minutes yet and I had already found out how to embarrass myself in front of him.**

**I had managed to cover us both in white dust and make my self look like a complete idiot. That's what he probably thought of me. **

**But somehow I still found it funny and let out another giggle like an idiot. Although this shouldn't be funny, I had covered him in white. He was probably furious. **

**I was almost afraid to look up at him. I was afraid, I realized as I peeked up at him.**

**He was looking at me and a bright smile flashed on his face and he started to laugh.**

**I smiled, glad he wasn't mad at me. But I couldn't take the embarrassment.**

"**I'm sorry." I said then I quickly walked out the room.**

**I couldn't bare look back at him. He laughed at the situation but was probably laughing at how big an idiot I was.**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a gust of wind, and something about it felt unusual as it blew my hair against my face. It felt unnatural.

And before I could reach for the girls bathroom door, there he stood beside it as if he had been there all this time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He pleaded and I gasped.

"How did you-" I decided not to finish my question. I should be used to his abnormality; I had experienced and noticed his fast speed the day he saved me. And it was something we never spoke of, there for I never bring it up or pointed it out.

"-never mind." I said as I ignored him and pushed the door open.

"Wait," He said alerted as he grabbed my arm.

Instantly I felt a feeling run through me as his ice-cold arm touched me, it felt almost warm like.

We were still for a moment. He must have noticed the feeling too since his intent eyes dropped from my face at last and he we both, together stared down upon our hands. His hand wrapped around my arm gently now. He let go slowly, as if he almost did not want to let go, and either did I.

"Are you mad at me?" He said with sadness in his eyes, as he brang his stare back up to my face.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"No, I'm fine. I just- wanted to wash this stuff of me before anyone could see me covered in this." I said looking down at myself. He chuckled.

Then I noticed he wasn't covered in it as much as I was anymore.

Hmmm. I guess his quick run must have brushed it off him.

"We all can have super speed, that we can have the wind just brush it off us as we go." I said smiling, and then walked into the girl's bathroom, after taking a quick glance at his reaction to my words. And this time he did not stop me as I walked on.

It felt good to finally speak what I knew about him aloud but what he thought of it wasn't well written on his face. He just looked at me, as he was listening. He seemed surprised at my words but not to surprised I noticed.

When I walked out of the restroom, he was nowhere in sight.

I walked on into the empty parking lot and headed to my truck. From my review mirror, I caught a glimpse of my reflection, it made my pause.

I was still a covered in dust. There were some smudges on my jacket and clothe I couldn't rub out and there was some lose chalk dust in my hair I hadn't noticed there before.

I started trying to smooth it out of my hair. I brushed my hands through it and shook it a little trying to get all out. I couldn't wait to get home and get out of sight.

As I desperately tried, running my hands through my hair, he ghostly appeared behind me. His image suddenly appeared beside me in the mirror.

I saw my facial reaction in the mirror, my eyes grew twice their size and chagrin ran through me at how easily you could tell my reaction from my face. I was my mom's open book.

"Your right. I guess we can't all have super speed and have the wind brush the dust out of our hair for us."

The sounds of his voice made me flinch and suddenly his hand was running through my hair, helping me. I watched my mouth drop at his touch, in the mirror.

The sound of his voice proved he was not a ghost and he was there. So did his cold touch that strangely made me feel warm instead.

His words made me suspicious. So he admitted it? But what would come next?

I was suspicious what he would do to keep his secret, but yet, I wasn't afraid of him. The idea of ever being afraid of him hurting me seemed ridiculous.

His hands paused for a moment and he took in my expression from the mirror and watched my reaction. Then he looked back at his hand and continued. It lingered there a while as he played with my hair. A small smile rose in his lips. He seemed very content there.

I stood still and watched him from the mirror. I couldn't find myself to move, I couldn't bring myself to think. Its like my mind had froze along with my body in that moment.

Finally my mind awoke but it was still wound up in the moment. My hands began to shake as they hung there loosely. I took in his content expression and decided to not let him be the only happy one and joined him. I closed my eyes and relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

I didn't want this moment to end, I didn't want it to be interrupted. But as his gentle cold hand danced through my hair I got more and more lost in my thoughts.

I became very relaxed, I almost felt unconscious. I was drifting of to complete happiness, I almost felt like I was floating.

Soon I felt his hand slow for a moment, it was unmoving. It began to bring me back to reality.

Almost.

Because then I felt his hands gently push my hair to side and pushed it forward, after a second. Then I thought I felt him come closer. Before I could open my eyes to check, I felt something cold approaching my nick that sent a small shiver down my neck. But it was a happy shiver, I was very content. Then soon I realized what were his lips very close to my neck. They gently but hardly brushed against them.

And _that_ is what sent me into a complete daze.

I was completely swallowed into what felt like a different place. I had no clue where I was. I could be in the clouds for all I knew, much less the school parking lot and I didn't even know it. That's what it felt like. Like my head was in the clouds, dreaming. All I knew was Edward. Edward was there, with me! My body felt so week.

And that's what awoke me.

Edward.

_Edward?_

I finally realized what I was saying. I was so all consumed in Edward, I realized it was _Edward! _Could that be possible? Was this real? It couldn't be. My head _was_ in the clouds. I _must be _dreaming.

And the second thing that awoke me was how I felt so weak, so vulnerable.

My knees were wobbly and my limbs felt so relaxed, that they were numb. My whole body was numb, but yet it swelled in contentment right here with Edward.

I felt his lips still gently, yet barely, stroking the length of my neck. His cold lips, which proved they were really there. _He_ was really there.

_He._

The one who avoided me and acted like he hated me, then probably followed me to this town. The one person who I was completely, hopelessly in love with and was trying to get over him. Where had my resolve gone? This was a mistake. I shouldn't be here.

I finally realized my eyes were closed and they slowly awoke as I slowly awoke from the trance. And I saw my reflection. I wore a ridiculous smile. I looked idiotic standing there with a wide goofy smile on my face, when I wasn't supposed to be there.

But I looked so happy I almost looked beautiful.

It had been the first time I smiled in a long time. The first time since I moved here, to the cold bubble that was the Olympic Peninsula.

I looked at Edward from the mirror who stood close behind me. His eyes, too, were closed in what seemed contentment.

_Still rubbing his soft cold lips on my neck. … Stop that Bella!_ I thought to myself. _There not that soft! Stop thinking like that! Get over him ,remember? _

I finally pulled away and regretted it in the same second. Why did I ruin this moment? Oh yeah, it was Edward. Mysterious Edward. I was trying to get over him, but that planned died a long time ago before it even begun.

He was still standing there with his eyes shut in his own trance. But the moment my neck was gone from under his lips, he eyes flashed opened so fast it startled me.

I didn't want to discuss this moment. I didn't know exactly what happened. My only thought was escape from the awkwardness.

As I felt the blush appear on my cheeks, I turned to my door and rapidly got in.

"I have to go."

I didn't want to look at him but I caught a glimpse from my review mirror, he starred at me in bewilderment.

"What?" he said a bit slowly then realized I was leaving, as I had started my truck and began to pull away.

"No! Wait!" he reacted quickly and his hand flew to my door clutching it, and I swore I felt the truck freeze under his fingers. He had made the truck stop moving, he held it there, he held me there.

"I have to go home, Charlie's probably wondering where I am." I lied pretty swiftly. Or so I thought.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Your lying."

It could possibly be true Charlie was already home, that's what helped me believe I wasn't lying and helped me make it sound almost truthful. But I didn't know that for sure, so what I said was false. But there was things he said that were false as well.

_I'm not the only one. _I wanted to throw in his face but I decided not to.

I tried putting the truck in reverse but it wouldn't move. I looked down at his hand that held tightly to my door, partly in frustration.

"Let go." I simply stated. His eyes were intent on my face, from the bottom of my eye I saw his hand tighten on the door.

I looked into his eyes, which where only inches from my face, His eyes held anger and disappointment. And beneath them were sadness and rejection. When I read that in his eyes I gasped. They were well coated with anger. His eyes tightened as he looked back into mine.

"No." he firmly sad.

My eyes narrowed at his attitude. This is what I hated about him and was the last thing I wanted to put up with. The reason I looked away from him at times when he showed utter meanness to me, how it seemed so much like he didn't like me.

"Move." I said quietly restrained.

"No," he copied my tone easily and made it sound ten times as worse. I was surprised at his more intenseness.

"not till you tell me why your lying to get away from me."

This made me more insane. I sighed. There was nothing I felt like admitting to him right now, or ever. I tried to look away but it felt like his stair held my eyes there forcefully. But I looked away anyways slowly tearing them away, my head already facing ahead of me and my eyes slowly following behind.

I herd him groan and he removed his hands of my door. More like tore because I herd him struggle as he to forcibly make his hands let go and he banged his arm against the truck in frustration. His eyes flashed away for a second then he looked me in the eyes as he backed away from the door

"Goodbye, Bella." He said a bit too fiercely and walked rapidly with out giving me really much of a chance to answer his question, not like I would have, and walked away with out looking back.

And astonishingly all I could think at that moment was, _Way to go Bella! No what if he doesn't ever talk to you again? How are you going to survive _that_? _I shuddered at that thought. I don't now if I could stand him ignore me again, I wasn't sure if I could take it.

Please Review. Grade my story from a 1-5 scale. 1 being not good. And 5 being very good, awesome, wonderful, unique, Great! 3 being okay/good

Let me know what you think and any corrections or things I should clear up. And things I should improve on but try to be nice please and tell me politely. Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story!

Next chapter will probably be Edwards POV. I'm mostly just announcing what the next chapter will be about mostly for my own benefit so I remember, lol, then to just inform you. Lol=p And I do procrasenate a lot so you can expect a long await. But now that I finished my Upward Bound Summer program I will have more time to write. Except for these next three days or so I'm going on a field trip with UB to West Texas. Sorry I'm just talking on and on here in this AN about things you really don't care much about. I get annoyed when people make long ANs, and here I am doing it, but it just to inform you all who care why I haven't updated in a while, I really don't like making these AN long, so ill shut up now.

-Martha=p

***DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE STORY. (SHE ROCKS! =D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

The first thing I did when we got to the new town is drop my boxes of things on the porch, not even bothering to take them up to my room, and ran to find Bella.

My family starred after me as they took in boxes and furniture into our new house. They didn't mind that I didn't help, they didn't need it. They had the house fully decorated with furniture and organized in less then 3 minutes.

It startled them. We had just arrived in the new town for the first time. And the moment I got out of the car and stepped on the soil, I was of. It amazed them how obsessed I was with the girl.

When I arrived at her house, she was slowly moving in boxes into her knew home. This made me smile my new home was her new home as well. I was thankful to my family to deciding to move to this new town with me to satisfy my obsession, and not minding as much. Will, except for Rosalie, but no one cared about her thoughts half the time.

I wished I could help Bella with the boxes but I was scared it might frighten her to see me here so soon. I couldn't wait till tomorrow, when school started. I would most likely pester her all day. I hope she wouldn't mind my presence around her and take in my new friend ship in opened welcoming arms. I hoped it wouldn't startle her that we had also _inconspicuously_ moved to the same town. I hoped she wouldn't be so observant as always and be too curious about the matter, I would hope she would dismiss the coincidence.

But knowing Bella, she would notice.

The next day, disappointment. I didn't last half a day, I ditched the moment second period was over to go find the center of my world and obsession.

I had begged and rushed my siblings to get to school early, so I could see her incase she arrived a bit early since it was her first day. Alice thought of wanting to stay with me to see her as she arrived as well but she knew I rather be alone. She headed inside with my other siblings and the rest of the crowd.

I waited all morning near the front of the school and hung around the front office, waiting for her to arrive. She never did. I even walked circles around the parking lot hanging around empty spaces hoping she would arrive soon and chose to park in one of them, even though I had forbidden my self to greet her the moment she stepped out of her rusty red truck, and just give her some space at least.

She had me more anxious then ever. I stayed outside longer then everyone. All the students, including my family were in class and I was late. I hung out there. Waiting.

I thought I would go into a panic attack. I _was_ having a panic attack during second period and I didn't last a day in school with out her there.

I found her at home sleeping late. I wondered if she had just simply over slept. I made some noise outside hoping to wake her. Finally she did. As her eyes slowly fluttered open, my heart swelled.

She got up and got ready for the day slowly, she seemed to drag behind hesitating with what she wanted to do.

I wondered if she knew what day it was. I decided to try and remind her. So while she was in the bathroom, I stole the newspaper of the front porch, and snuck it in through the window and placed it front and center on the kitchen table. I looked around hoping to spot a calendar. There was one sticking out of an unpacked box. I pulled it out and tacked it on to the wall hoping she would see it.

Finally she came down stairs for breakfast. I grew eager as I watched her from the back living room window, as she approached the kitchen table. She over looked the newspaper but didn't touch it. My heart sank as she passed the calendar too, but my heart grew eager again as she passed it on her way to her school bag. She looked through and organized her school supplies in her book bag. I grew happy, hoping she realized what day it was and would head to school, on her way to seeing me as well. But no luck. She made no move towards the door.

I hung around outside all day. Laying in the grass, playing with a few strands of grass in-between my hands, just listening to her move around inside. I found myself very content not doing nothing, as long as I was near her. But ideas would run through my mind about going inside to talk to her, although it might frighten her. I was tempted to get closer to her. I stayed there all day hoping she would realize it was Monday and go to school.

Then I started to wonder maybe she did know it was Monday and she was starting school on a different day.

I realized what time it was, school was almost over and my siblings would be waiting for me to drive them home. They would not be pleased that I had the keys.

I contemplated just staying here and watch her and let my siblings just run home after the crowd had disappeared. Although I knew they would not be happy and I owed them for agreeing to move with out complaints, with exception of Rosalie, so I could follow Bella. So I left reluctantly and undesirably.

"Where have you been Edward?" Alice asked with a sly smile as they slid in to the car.

When I got to the school parking lot, the bell had just rang. And I could hear there thoughts approaching the door. So I had enough time to play it of like I had been at school the whole time. Apparently Alice seemed to want to tease me and give away my little secret.

"Nowhere." I said in a detached tone as my thoughts wondered back to Bella. But their thoughts where now suspicious of what Alice spoke off.

"We didn't see you at lunch." Emmett pointed out although he wouldn't have cared if Alice hadn't spoken. Jasper looked up at me with questioning eyes from Alice's little smile.

"I wasn't hungry." I said restrained with dark humor. Emmet chuckled. Alice's sly smile reappeared seeing we were getting closer to the truth.

"So where did you go?" Emmett pushed on after seeing her smile.

Why wouldn't they let it drop? I just wanted to ride silently so I could let my mind drift of to Bella again. Alice took my reluctance to answer for a chance to speak.

"He was at Bella's!" Alice said out loud in a perky smirk tone. Then she covered her mouth with both hands like she had just let out a secret. They all instantly looked at her from her outburst. Her eyebrows raised up as she smiled behind her hands and she looked at me.

"Whoopsy." She said innocently.

_Figures. _Rosalie and jasper thought in unison_._

"Your obsessed with the girl." Jasper said annoyed as turned to look out the window. I said nothing. There was no denying that.

"Yes! He is!" Alice cheerfully agreed.

Emmett turned away dissatisfied with the answer, he found it a bore now, a usual topic. Rosalie was just annoyed and board as always.

I kept my eyes on the road, driving with one hand, slouching to one side, away from them in annoyance.

There disapproval at times bothered me. They encouraged me to stay away from the girl. But I couldn't. I perused her selfishly at her expense. Somehow I would find a way to be with her with out hurting her. There had to be a way.

Bella was absent the whole week and it made me anxious. I skipped mostly half the day to go watch her. Restraining myself from knocking at her door just to be closer to her.

Finally, next Monday morning she arrived. She was greeted with hellos and friendly smiles by the students. She seemed uncomfortable with it at first but got used to it and waved back.

I placed myself beside the building where she would soon pass. I leaned against casually and waited in anticipation. At last, soon I would be able to speak to her. Even if they were a few small words of greeting, it was a relief to let them out of my lips as long as I spoke to her anything it was a relief.

"Hello Bella."

.

I said as she walked passed.

A thrill went through me as I said her name. An uncontrollable smile spread across my lips.

She hadn't noticed me at first. But the moment she herd my voice she stopped dead in her tracks. Even though she was faced away from me, I saw her expression from others eyes. Her eyes had grew wide, amusingly. I was surprised at how fast she recognized my voice.

She turned to where I stood. My smile spread across my face again and I waved to her hello.

Her mouth dropped open and I wondered if I should be worried about her health as I laughed.

"H-hi." She stammered. It felt good to hear her speak to me, even if it probably was to be polite. She stood there for a moment starring at me. I wondered and eagerly hoped she would come over and talk to me. What would I say when she probably asked what I was doing here. I wondered if I should walk over to her. What amusing expression would she make if I motioned with one finger for her to come to me. I amused myself as I thought to wink at her. But before I could chose what to do next she walked away. My heart sunk for a moment. But as she kept looking back at me dumbfounded kept me smiling.

Her pace slowed and she stopped and turned all the way around to look at me. My heart swelled with hope again she would come back to speak to me. I waved at her again and watched her expression. She seemed to hesitate to come back to me or not.

I was eager and dead heart swelled as she started waling towards me. I was so wound up in Bella I didn't hear the approaching boys thoughts as he stepped in front of her. This would have been very disappointing if she hadn't even noticed the boy standing there till a minute later since her eyes were still on me with her mouth still hanging wide open.

After a minute, she finally seemed to realize someone was standing right in front of her. The boy had already introduced himself and asked her for her name. She hardly answered and her eyes kept coming back to me. I wished he hadn't interrupted but I was a bit thankful to him because I got to watch her amusing expression and her attention seemed to keep it self on me. And I was enjoying every minute of it.

As the boy spoke she kept looking at me and a few times she would look at him as she spoke to be polite. She seemed to try to fake it she was listening, but she wasn't doing it very well.

He hardly noticed she wasn't, he was another admirer like Mike Newton, he was to into her to realize she wasn't paying attention. I wasn't pleased to realize as I listened to the thoughts around me that were brought to my attention when the boy had interrupted, that she was already gaining more admirers.

As he shifted his weight, finally realizing she wasn't listening, to gain her attention. He blocked my view of her face but before I could be disappointed, she surprised me again as I saw her head peak over his shoulder to see me on her tip toes. Then she leaned over a little and looked around him so he could keeping gazing at me.

And I enjoyed this immensely.

I laugh broke out of me and I through my head back. Then finally a different emotion other then surprise spread across her face, a wide beautiful smile spread across her face, lighting up her features.

Then her eyes turned to the boy and she began to listen. She seemed a bit lost and tried to play it off unsuccessfully.

He ended with a question, if she wanted to go to a party. He was asking her n a date. This maddened my mood. I watched her waiting for her answer.

She finally spoke, after a moment of absorbing it all.

"Me?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said, thinking it pretty obvious.

"Wow." She said in disbelief again as her eyes fell to the ground.

She seemed a bit in loss for words.

"Thanks for the invite. Um, ill catch up with you later."

"Cool." He smiled. "If you want to come just tell me and Ill tell you the address and give you directions." He was ecstatic. Completely the opposite emotion of mine right now. She had pretty much said yes. At least that's what he thought.

"Ok." She answered.

"Bye Isabella." He said as he walked away.

"Bye" She said in return.

Then she walked away with out another look my way. She seemed a bit confused and I could see a faint blush on her face.

As she stumbled away I wondered if I should go up and talk to her, how would she react?

But she had already headed into her first period class, with Alice.

Alice was expecting her as she walked in and greeted her warmly. Bella returned it casually with a shy smile and kept walking, she seemed a bit startled by the fact that a pixie sized girl greeted ecstatically her the moment she walked in the door.

Alice was a bit annoyed that Bella didn't greet her back as big as she did, but in less then a second she went back to being crazy ecstatic Alice again.

I was bliss on my way to third period, knowing Bella would already be there. My eyes landed to her the moment I walked in the room. She sat there very absorbed in her book. I sat beside and watched her contently.

_Stop starring at her like the stocker you are. _Rosalie thought in disgust as she rolled her eyes. But I never looked up, my eyes stayed n Bella. The soon before class started she picked up her head. She seemed startled by my presence close beside her.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi." She replied a minute late. Rosalie listened to us in boredom. She thought Bella slow because she answered me a minute later.

Soon after that the teacher started class and asked us to pair up in partners. Almost immediately I asked Bella, not even hesitating.

"Do you have a partner?" Obviously she had none but yet I asked.

She narrowed her eyes, knowing I knew she didn't. "No." she answered calmly and a bit shy.

"Want to be partners?"

"Sure." She said, seeming not to have much of a choice. But she could say no if she wished, but I just didn't wanted to inform her on that. I wanted her all to myself.

_Jerk! _Rosalie was upset. I would have been her partner, but of course Bella was here, so of course take the chance to be partners with Bella. Which meant Rosalie had no partner. And truthfully she felt a bit lonely and was mad I had abandoned her.

"Does everyone have a partner?" The teacher asked.

"No." Rosalie said, almost sounding seldom. And I almost chuckled. I enjoyed offending Rosalie.

Bella turned around along with the rest of the class to see Rosalie sitting all by herself in the back with the two empty rows of seats in front of her.

I almost chuckled again.

"You be partners with your sister. I don't mind working alone." Bella said and I looked back towards her, my heart sinking and her suggestion. I saw guilt and pity in her eyes as she looked in Rosalie.

I tried to laugh but it sounded a bit fake to my own ears.

"Are you that desperate to get rid of me Bella?" I said as a joke but it really was what I was thinking, I was suspicious maybe she really didn't want me around.

"No! I- just thought, I mean…ugh…" She stammered again, trying to not offend me. It made me smile that she was worried to not offend me. But then I remember the pity she gave Rosalie and wondered if this was the same case and only reason she agreed to be my partner. _She_ pitied _us_. That was amazing. No one ever found a reason to pity us. I stared at her in amazement. She never seized to amaze me. I tried for a moment again to read her mind.

"Its ok. I was just kidding, Bella." I chuckled again, not really laughing at her but at calm I felt around her at times.

"Oh...right."

"Besides, Rosalie's a pain." She looked back at Rosalie.

"I heard that." Rosalie retorted. I laughed again freely.

"Good.'' I stated.

I never took my eyes of Bella as I spoke, I saw a wicked grin spread across her face as she tried to hold in her laughter. But one of her beautiful ringing giggles escaped.

Rosalie scowled at her and Bella turned all the way around, looking away from us both. I gave Rosalie a stare, she would pay for that.

We mostly just worked on our lab and the teacher was always walking up to the desk to check how we were doing, so it didn't give much of a chance to talk to her.

And to soon, class was over. I watched after her as she walked away to her next class.

_Oh, get over it! You will have another chance to speak to her. Don't stand there like you'll never see her again._

Rosalie thought as she spotted me, standing at the door starring after Bella, and past me by.

Bella made a new friend in her next class. Which I was thankful for to the girl who befriended my Bella. She kept her laughing and talking. And that I also was thankful for. I laughed along with their jokes in my class, trying to hide my chuckles so I didn't look like a complete lunatic as I laughed at what seemed like nothing.

Although I was upset it wasn't me who had her talking about her past thoughts in Forks or me who was making her laugh.

Soon enough it was lunch, except me and jasper would go hunting, so Alice would have Bella all to herself.

I sticked around the outside of the cafeteria watching her through Alice's thoughts.

While Bella was alone in the lunch line, Alice spotted her and ran right over to her eagerly, she almost used her vampire speed, if she hadn't remembered.

When we had moved here, Alice said she would have no problem with it, as long as I wouldn't interrupt her as she became friends with Bella. I growled at her when she said that, but reluctantly agreed.

"Bella! Do you want to sit with us?" Alice said ecstatically, almost screaming it at her. She startled her as she popped out of no where to her.

"No thanks, I'm going to sit with Alex." Bella said nicely, by then her friend had reappeared behind her.

"Would you like to sit with us?" The girl, Alex asked politely after overhearing them. She was a bit afraid of Alice since the students here had already grown use to us a s outsiders as they had in Forks. So they stayed away from us.

"Sure!" she answered a bit to enthusiastically. Bella and Alex flinched at her shout. Alex was a bit startled a bit by her answer, she wasn't expecting Alice to say yes, nut she didn't mind. Bella seemed worried, I wondered why, of course as always.

Bella looked around the cafeteria as they walked to the table. Her eyes paused at Rosalie and Emmett sitting alone, then she stopped searching. I was filled with hope that she was looking for me. But I had nothing that would confirm that.

Jasper was getting impatient with me and practically had to pull me into the forest. As we spread apart as we hunted, I quickly ran back to the school to see Bella.

This was not turning good. I couldn't stand being away from her to even finish hunting with not coming back to check on her.

Alice sensed me as she walked to our next class.

She reassured me everything was okay. She rubbed in my face how she had a great lunch with Bella. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the short dark haired pixie walk to class crossing the courtyard with her head high and her little nose in the air. She knew I would be curious of what conversations they had and if she had frightened my Bella or given anything away about us. Alice ran through the whole conversation in her mind in less then a minute for me. I swear, it was as if she could read my thoughts.

_Don't worry Edward, _she smirked, _I know your not _just _worried that I gave away what _we_ are but if I said anything about _you_ in particular. For crying aloud Edward! Do you really think I would give away a secret we held for almost a centaury? Its not like I told her anything about how obsessed you are with her!_

I flinched at that last part. I quickly checked her mind if she had not said anything about _that_. If she was lying.

_Its not like I told her how you sneak into her room at night and watch her sleep, or follow her around, or how you followed her to this town and dragged us with you. Which I'm completely okay with. Or how you…._

I let myself out of her mind not wanting to hear the long list that I already knew, and felt bad about because I was being selfish to leave Bella in peace.

Alice stopped and looked to where in the forest I was hiding. She herd me leave.

_How rude! I was still talking to you! …or thinking to you…whatever. Anyways go find my Jasper! You abandoned him. He will not be pleased with you when he finds out you dished him to check on Bella!_

She thought after me.

I ran off to finish my hunting one last meal so I would not miss my class with Bella and leave her to just Alice and Rosalie.

Please Review. Grade my story from a 1-5 scale. 1 being not good. And 5 being very good, awesome, wonderful, unique, Great! 3 being okay/good

Let me know what you think and any corrections or things I should clear up. And things I should improve on but try to be nice please and tell me politely. Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story!

Sorry I didn't finish all his POV of this story so far. But I will soon! (hopefully) -Martha=p

***DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE STORY. (SHE ROCKS! =D)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day my mission seemed to become to avoid Edward Cullen but yet watch him from a far. I felt mortified by yesterday after that incident. Did he like me? Then why was he so weird around me? Sometimes mean and then all of a sudden normal? Does he hate me or like me? And his family just happened to end up in the same town as me? They knew I knew they were different maybe there just to make sure I stay quiet. Maybe Edward really does hate me, they all must do, because I know about _them_. Whatever _they_ are. He's probably only pretending to like me to somehow please me and keep me quiet. To gain my trust so I can keep there secret. Right. That must be the only reason. I was a fool to think he could ever find me interesting. I was just n inconvenience at his side. That's all I ever be. I was a fool to think otherwise.

After this realization I didn't care to avoid Edward much. I felt sick inmy stomach when I thought of running into him. But once I did and when he spoke to me, if he did, I would tell him I understand now. And maybe he would stop his false flattery and his rudeness at times. I didn't need to think that he actually liked me anymore. It would cause me pain.

I had realized all this before lunch started and decided not to avoid him anymore, I wouldn't be able to anyways after lunch since I had class with him.

So all that morning I avoided him but kept an eye out to watch him from far away. He tried to speak to me during the day, but I dodged him and made a run for it each time. It was just getting silly because one of the times I actually ran away to my class I had before lunch. that's what got me thinking harder in the first place.

But one thing still lingered inmy head, as I sat by myself at lunch while I waited for my new set of friends to arrive.

What did he mean by he was tired of staying away from me? When I asked him that last day in Forks what did he want from me he said _me_. He was tired of staying away from _me_.

Then I hope was shreaded after I finaled it as another attempt of his false flattery and was reminded by how much he must really me disgusted by me. He showed it the first day and then had no choice but to hide it after the van incident and fake his kindness because I knew.

Lunch was barely beginning, the cafeteria was hardly filled. I got here early not sure to avoid him really or eager to see him. I doubt it being the eager part since it was foolish to be eager to see him. Especially since I was going to tell him he could stay away from me now.

I had only barely had been sitting there for about a few minutes thinking this, when he apperad at me again. It was a few moments right after my last of my hope had completely disappeared and I was in shock and sinking farther into a depression I had started the moment I decided to stay away from him for now on, for my own good and sanity. I felt with out him, I would be empty, the thought of it made me crazy, like a tragedy had just happened in my life. I wasn't sure if I could handle it. So that's why I had to pull away now before I could fall more in love with him even though now I knew how he really felt. It would only cause me more stinging pain if I had found out later. Because every minute I was seriously falling more and more in love with him, even after I knew the truth. It was like an unstoppable force. And that scared me.

He appeared out of thin ait like he always seemed to do. And this time he seemed to be in his bad mood again.

…In a very bad mood….

I mind was in a daze and shock. I was slowly awakening from it when an plae fist I knew too well hit the table I sat at hard right in front of me. I was leaned against the table and could feel it shake from the hit.

I gasped and my eyes flashed up to him terrified. He was livid.

For the first time I was terrified of him, not the terrified I was always was around him that consisted of butterflys in my stomach but the scared for my physical health kind of terrified. And the strange thing was the back of my mind was telling me that's ridiculous. It still saw it as ridiculous and still seemed to doubt everything I just realized. It was slowly being ignored and a drifting away by the shock and panic that was washing over my mind and body at the sight in front of me. But yet the thought, the feeling, like a voice, was still there telling me.

His eyes were dead coal black on me. Dang, why did his eyes always have to be the first thing I looked into and noticed?

He looked as mad as hell. He looked like hell it self at the moment actually.

My mouth slightly fell open in shock.

Suddenly his anger slipped for the slightest moment I wasn't even sure if it happened. And as quick as it appeared it disappeared. And he still seemed mad but not as mad as before.

He must have seen something in my face that took him by surprise, shock probably, coated with fear.

And for the slightest moment I saw something in his eyes. And the voice in my head said something that amost made me laugh-at its impossibility anymore- if I wasn't scared shit less. It told me he loved me. That looked like the total opposite from his face. That could be taken as sarcasm. You imagine someone mad as hell in front of your face looking like there about to kill you and have a little voice in the back of your mind tell you its because he loves you. Funny. If I wasn't scared shit less.

I tried to form words in my mind to say, but I couldn't even think straight with all this emotions.

It felt like someone put the butterflys in my stomach again where they didn't belong anymore.

His eyes narrowed at me.

"We need to talk." He said dead flat. I couldn't help but to notice how beautiful his voice was. I tried to think of an excuse to leave so that way I didn't have t tell him he could stay away fom me now because I understood. He must have seen it coming because he spoke before I could give him one.

"Cut the crap. Stop trying to come up with reasons to avoid me." He said restrained. I could read hurt in his eyes. That was another shock all together.

I saw my friends coming and he looked up to see what I saw.

"Come." He took my hand in his urgently and litterally pulled me out of my chair and dragged me behind him.

He pulled me straight through my friends and they all had to move over to the side as they watched me go with questioning eyes.

Slowly eyes started turning towards us. And before we made to the exiting doors, every pair of eyes were on us and before I made it out the door, I was red as a tomatoe.

He pulled all the way into one of the buildings near the cafeteria. I dragged behind him down one of the hall ways that mostly had rooms used for storage.

He finally let go of my arm and turned to face me.

"You really like using your strength against me don't you." I rubed my wrist and remembered the other two times he stoped me from leaving when he held my door closed so I wouldn't leave, on my last day in forks and yesterday he held my truck still so I couldn't leave.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. And you really like avoiding me don't you?"

"Don't worry, you've never hurt me physically." he looked up from observing my rist to my eyes, catching what I meant,

"Im very sorry if I ever hurt your feelings." he said with regret in his eyes.

"Your forgiven. And I wasn't planning to avoid you anymore, I was planning to speak to you about something as well. "

"Im sure you were, mostly because you have classes with me that you have to attend and wouldn't have much of a choice to not avoid me any longer." he said hurt.

"That's not true! Will mostly not."

He gave me a glare, knowing he was mostly right.

"So what is it that you need to so badly to talk to me about anyways?"

"I do owe you many apoligies and explainations, which I plan to give you but now im curious what you have to say to me."

"Will, I think I understnd everything now."

He looked puzzled. "You do?"

"Yes. You moved here to follow me didn't you? You and your family?" I hesitated to ask.

He starred at me with his intense eyes but he didn't deny it. "Yes."

I took in a deep breath. And you and your family are-different. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Is that something you finally planed to explain?"

He sighed. "Yes."

I couldn't help to smile. He was finally going to tell me. But what I was planning to do was relieve them, not have him tell me what he didn't want me to know.

"I can see it in your eyes, you really don't want to tell me."

"I don't, but its only fair for me to tell you. My family might not like it, but I need you to know.."

"Will, you don't have too. If you prefer me not to know, then I don't want to know."

He starred at me still, with his golden eyes.

"I kind of figured the reason you and our family are here is to protect you secret. I promise I wont tell anyone what Ive noticed, so you don't have to worry. I havent said anything and I thought that was proof enough. And I wanted you and your family to know you don't have to fake kindness to me."

His eyes grew wide.

"Bella that's-" he began to speak urgently. I interrupted him.

"And I perfer if your family would stay away from me. Its not exactly the most pleasant thought a family with unique powers followed you to a new town to make sure you stayed quiet." his reaction was weird. "And you don't have to fake flattery and burden yourselves with me."

"Bella that's not-" he tried to speak again but I went on.

"I promise I wont say a word. And I perfer we wont speak about this again or to me."

And with that I walked away.

TheCullens must hate me for knowing there secret, and I didn't plan to burden thenm with that. I could take knowing Edward only pretended to like me half the time was because he hated me, and was only they were all only trying to be nice to me because I knew there secret. I should be thankful I had realized this and stopped it know instead of realizing why they were here later when I was already even more deep in love with Edward. But yet I still felt regret for telling him that I knew and to stay away from me. But it wouldn't do me god if they stayed in my life when they really didn't like me.

The next week went by slow. Edward and his family stayed away from me. I hadn't herd one word from them. And with everyday he didn't speak to me, everyday I regretted my decession.

Sometimes I still caught him staring at me. I cant find he way to describe what he looked like. Sometimes mad, sometimes sad, sometimes disappointed. And sometimes it seemed like all three. I just hoped it wasn't me he was mad at. But who else was there for him to be mad at?

Alice sometimes dragged behind her family as they exited the cafeteria or class. She would be the last one behind them and she would turn to me and smile. I wondered if she lingered behind them to hide as she smiled at me. I never smiled back though. I was to dumbfounded and surprised to create a reaction.

Oneday as she did this exiting lunch she smiled at me again, but this time she was caught. The blond one scowled at her when he noticed.

"Alice!" he hissed at her.

"You know your not suppost to-" then he turned and looked at me, he saw me watching, so he lowered his voice but he still sounded mad.

The cullens weren't the only weird thing happening to me this week. Everyone seemed to avoid me. Even Alex, who was one of the rare people I actually made good friends with. And Daniel stopped talking to me too, even Jayden. People stopped telling me hi in the hallways, not that I didn't mind. But I did mind their stares. What was it with everybody?

"Hey Alex" I greeted her with a smile. No reply. She looked around her and gave me a quick smile and then kept walking.

en. On my way to Spanish I saw Daniel. And ran to catch up with him almost tripping as I slowed down beside him.

"Hey Daniel, whats up?" It was strange, he had become like Mike Newton and now he had stopped talking to me altogether.

"Nothing." he replied shortly and walked off fast. I didn't run after him to catch up. I had exceded my limit of good luck today for not tripping and I didn't want to push my luck.

As I took my seat in Spanish next to Edward everyone turned to stare at me. Then I realized it wasn't just me, they stared at _us_.

The teacher started her lesson right after and everyone looked away and I turned to stare at Edward. There was a hintt of a smile on his lips. He seemed to try hard not to smile. I had a suspicion he had something to do with this, and not just because he was smiling as to hide a secret.

"Mrs. Swan." the teacher called on me for an answer, she could tell I wasn't listening. And she was right.

_Good to know the teachers still notice me. _I thought sourly.

In dance I greeted Jayleren.

"Hey Bella." he said monotone then began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" I said angerly.

"What?" he retorted.

"Im sick from everyone walking away from me!"

"Will that's not my fault."

I stred at him in disbelief for a moment, my anger growing.

"What is it with this town?! First everyones all nice and friendly and the next they avoid you like the plague!"

"Don't complain at me! Talk to your _friends_ about it!" he retorted, yelling at me.

I threw my hands in the air fustrated. "What _friends? _I don have any! They've all abondend me! They don't speak to me, they don't acknowledge me, they hardly even look at me!"

"Well that's not my problem you chose the Cullens over us." he said turning away.

I froze.

"_What?!" _I uttered at last.

"You decided to hang out with there little group and they don't talk to anyone so we don't hang around them. We can see there is something weird about them so no one is going to hang around them and now you seem to be _friends _with them." he started walking away again.

"I'm not-" I was so confused. "What?!" I stopped in my tracks.

"Everyone sees you as part of their little pact now Bella." he turned to face me.

"Is that why everyone is shuning me? Because they think I'm part of them now?"

"We've seen you talk with them, so everyone just thinks your part of them now. And they seem to like to be shuned away. They seem to weird or dangerous or something, no one ever wants to mess with them. And now you seem part of them." he started walking away. He seemed real upset about this. About me.

"But I never-" _I was considered one of them now? Just because I socialized with them? _

"That's crazy!" I sputtered. 'Does anyone even care what my decission is?"

"You hanged around with them, that was your decision." he said as he walked away from me.

"But Alex did too! She invited Alice to are table!"

"Yeah but she had sense enough to stay away. Its pretty obvious there different Bella"

"Different how?" had they all noticed what I noticed?

"I don't know, there just weird. We have enough sense to stay away. Apparently I guess you didn't."

"This completely insane!"

"That's just how high school works. Now your part of there perfect little coven."

I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Im disappointed in you."

He paused and turned back to look at me."

"Why?"

"I thought you and Alex where better then this. I thought you would stick close to me, not care about who I socialized with. Like real friends would!" I threw in his face then I turned around and began to walk away in the opposite direction.

"That was before you picked your boyfriend and his family!"

I froze in shock again. I flew around and walked up to him.

"_What boyfriend?" _My voice sounded restrained.

"Oh don't play stupid. We all see you look at him and he look at you. We can see hw much you two like each other. Its pretty obvious." before he rolled his eyes at me, I saw hurt in his.

My mouth dropped.

He began to walk away from me, leaving me by myself. And this time I didn't follow. Too many thigs I were running through my head. I didn't want to see him walk away from me but I let him go.

Apparently it was obvious I liked Edward. Embarrassingly everyone could tell and I just figured this out now. But they all thought he liked me too, but I knew better. And now Jayden had abandoned me too. I admit I have a growing crush on him, but Edward always won the battle in my head when I thought about who I liked more.

I could tell Jayden had a growing crush on me too. And to see him just walk away, that was a crushing point.

The next day was…very lonely. No one talked to me, I talked to nobody. I hadn't spokena word all day. Luckily the teachers never called on me, so I could soke in peace. But I wished they would, at least someone would notice me. I started to wonder if the teachers started avoiding me too, I just hoped they wouldn't avoid grading my papers.

I wondered if teachers never called on the Cullens either. I looked to see Alice and Rosalie sitting in the back of the room as the teacher called on Alice for an answer. Alice looked up with a smile and answered perkily and the teacher congratulated her correct answer.

I sighed.

Nope, it was just me.

Then Alice surprised me. After she answered the teacher and he said her answer was correct, she turned to me like she knew I would be starring at her, and then she smiled a wider grin then before.

I gasped and looked away.

I also noticed Rosalie leaning in her chair with her arms crossed. She lloked at me too, knowing I would turn to stair at them. She scowle at me.

I was glad at least one of the Cullens showed there true feelings toward me. It was better then being lied too.I appreciated Rosalie, even though she was mean.

Lunch was…ackward and saddening. I pittyed myself.

I bought my tray of food and headed to my table. I was passing the Cullens table like always on my way to my table, trying not to stare at them as always. Then I paused in my tracks. I rembered my friends weren't my friends any longer. Would they really let me sit with them?

I was feeling so shocked ." I gaspd at the sound. I hadn't herd his voice in the longest time. He was siiting at the corner of the rand hurt by this, contemplating, I forgot were I was standing. I had paused right beside the Cullen's table. Edward's voice awoke me from my thoughts.

"Would you like to sit was us?" He said where he sat at the rectangular table, rigt next to were I was standing.

I had been so annoyed by my day my voice sounded mad and annoyed. I glared at him then looked away to walk away.

"No thanks." I said icily to him. I didn't mean to say it that way, I was just so annoyed, but it wasn't like they didn't deserve it, I didn't mind. It was there fault all of this was happening to me.

I quickly walked out the caferteria after my answer. I threw my tray of food away as I exited the cafeteria.

I was so mad and annoyed and lonely. I started walking but I didn't know where to go. I spotted the girl's restroom ahead of me and headed in that direction.

I hoped no one was in there and thankfuly I was alone, but not for long.

I hoped I was alone because I was upset. And when I was upset, I had a tendency to cry when I was mad.

I felt tears start building up with my rage. I looked away from the mirror and held the bridge of my nose. I tried not to think of something else except for today.

I herd the door open and I oened my eyes. It was Alice.

"Bella." She sounded alerted as she saw my face. I looked towards he mirror to see if I had strted crying. I hadn't but I wa at the brink of it.

I began to walk out of the restroom quickly.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her as I past her with my head down.

I was surprised I greeted her, I wasn't sure why I did. I guess I grew used to her kindness and frienly smiles, I just became accustomed to her.

She smiled wide at my greeting.

"Why don't you come sit with us and have lunch?" She sounded eager, and like she knew no other word but yes. They really didn't understand of the meaning no. They didn't get the message.

"I said nothanks." I said a bit nicer this time as I walked ut the door. I strted walking to class early, not having lunch.

Suddenly she apperad beside me as if she was there all this time.

"Yu didn't eat lunch. Come back and well buy you something to eat. This cant be healthy for you."

"Ugh, no thanks. Im not hungry." That was strange. She offered to buy me lunch. Did they really care that much about my health or something. You'd think they would be happy if the person who knew there secret stopped eating and died so they wouldn't have there secret any longer.

"Oh." she said looking down a bit sad.

I stared at her from the corner of my eye, bizarre. Suddenly she perked up. A smile grew on her face as she looked back up at me.

"So do you want to go to the mall sometime?"

_What?_

"Ugh…I didn't even think this place had malls." I said nervously, not sure how to tell her no.

"They don't! Horrible isn't it? But we can go to Seattle or Port Angeles or Olympia!"

I was shocked. I stopped and looked at her. Was she serious? Olympia was pretty far from here.

"Um. No thanks," I said and started walking really fast to escape her.

She didn't get the picture. I wanted to be alone.

"Alice!" I herd someone yell loudly mad. I looked back to see the blond boy and Edward walking fastly behind us. They seemed upset. Edward had his eyes on me.

Then I saw the blond in a quick flash beside Alice. He grabbed her arm. Then he didn't seem mad any more. He seemed really happy all of a sudden.

"Alice!" he whined at her. She smiled up at him.

Edward past them and kept walking. that's when I realized he was coming towards me.

"Why don't you put her on a leech?" he told the blond one as he passed them by.

"There wouldn't be one strong enough." The blond chuckled.

"People just don't get the picture I want to be alone." I muttered to myself.

"You are alone." he said as he stopped beside me.

I looked at him confused. How loud did I say that?

He was right though. I was alone, everyone seemed to abonden me.

"I'm really beginning to regret I left Forks." I said.

He chuckled.

I felt cold drops fall on me. I looked up. It was snowing.

I looked at the disgusting tips of white passed me by on the way to the ground.

"Now im regretting I left Phoneix." I muttered again to myself.

I looked at Edward standing in front of me starring at me. I immeadtely took that back, but I didn't dare say it outload.

"I don't understand how you don't like the snow. All humans seem to enjoy it."

Off all things we were talking about snow. Then I realized what he said. I looked at him.

His eyes grew wide realizing what he said. I didn't want to go into the discussion we agreed to not speak about. I started walking away.

I couldn't help but to wonder what he meant by _humans._

I waited in class for lunch to be over, and the Cullens came in with the rest of the class. I looked away as Alex passed me by.

Edward took his seat beside me and Alice and Rosalie sat behind us. They sat closer to me then they usually did. Like on the first day. I would hope it would be a quiet class period then again I wished very much Edward would speak to me.

"Yay! Were playing baseball Saturday!" Alice exclaimed out of the blue. From the corner of my eye Rosalie and Edward turned to look at her but I stayed still.

"Aw, but that's when I was planning to go shopping." I said nothing and pretended I wasn't even there. I could feel Edwards eyes on me.

"Bella? Do you want to go shoppinng with me Saturday?" I picked up my head, she surprised me again by pushing at that still.

"No thanks Alice. Go ahead and play baseball." I said nervously.

"Then some other time then." She declared.

Did they consider me part of them now? That question wondered through my mind all during class.

"Do you like the snow Bella?" Alice asked in the middle of class, when it was silent.

"Not really."

"Don't worry, when we leave class it'll be raining."

I looked at her.

"How would you know that?"

"I just know." She said with a sly smile.

I kept starring at her. I looked towards Rosalie and Edward for an explanition, they both just starred at me.

"Leave the girl alone. Alice." Rosalie said, then she gave me a glare. Edward noticed.

"Rosalie!" He growled.

"Its ok. Im just happy someone is honest with what there really feeling." Then I smiled at Rosalie with out really noticing. Her glare dropped and turned into a face of confusion. She tilted her head and she seemed uncomfortable around me. I turned around and tried to concentrate on my work.

"Your right, she is strange for a human." I herd Rosalie's whisper.

I tried to pretend I wasn't here again.

After class ended I walked out solemly and a bit depressed looking down. I had forgotten what Alice had said.

I herd the pitter patter noise as I walked out of class, but didn't notice. I felt cold drops splash on me as I walked outside. I looked up.

She was right.

It was raining.

I smiled.

I stood there dumfounded as the Cullens walked out and passed me by, I hadn't even noticed them.

"Told ya." Alice whispered in my ear as she passed me by.

I looked at her as she gave me her sly smile and winked.

Please Review. Grade my story from a 1-5 scale. 1 being not good. And 5 being very good, awesome, wonderful, unique, Great! 3 being okay/good

Let me know what you think and any corrections or things I should clear up. And things I should improve on but try to be nice please and tell me politely. Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story! I decided to take some more time writing Edwards POV so I went ahead and kept on with the story with Bella's POV. I will post Edwards POV when I finally finish it. And remember, Reviews make me happy =)

- martha =p

***DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE STORY. (SHE ROCKS! =D)**


	6. Chapter 6

I had a strange reoccurring dreams. I always dreamt about Edward but these were getting weirder. They were mostly about what he was. I often saw him, in my dreams, dressed in clothing from a different era. And when he would speak to me, he spoke like he was from a different era as always, like he did in real life. And when he would talk to me he would sometimes say something about me being human, as in something he was not.

Alice started appearing in my dreams too. Sometimes she wore this funny face and then she would speak something to come and it would happen. They were always walked in lightening fast speeds around me and they used there incredible strength. And for some reason they were afraid of the sunlight.

And in this this dream, I was reliving my last day in Forks and Edward held his hand on my door so I wouldn't leave.

Soon I was dreaming about my mom, she was complaining again how I hadn't called or emailed her and she missed me a lot. She made me promise to come visit her. So I got into my truck with my suitcase on my way to see her. But it was not the same house I lived in now, it was the house I lived in Forks. As I tried to pull away, Edward was there holding on to my truck so I wouldn't leave. And his family stood there motionless behind him.

"_Let go Edward! I have to go see my mom."_

"_No! Don't leave!" _He replied. His arms tightened on the door and I saw a new dent appear on my truck under his hand, like the one he had made on Tyler's van.

Then the sun slowly started arise over the clouds. And the shadows we stood in slowly started drifting back. That was rare in Forks. There was hardly any sunny days. And when there was, the Cullen's were never there.

I looked back to Edward. His family was gone, they were no longer behind him, except for Alice. That funny look appeared on her face, her eyes looked distance, like she was in a daze. Edward seemed worried as the sun came out, but his eyes never left mine.

Slowly Alice started to awake from her daze.

"_Don't worry Edward." _She assured him. She turned to face me.

"_Do you like the rain Bella?" _She asked, that sly smile I saw once on her face reappeared.

I herd the sound of rain and I felt the cold drops land on me through my open window. I looked up and saw the dark grey clouds were back and the sun was gone. The rain came falling down.

"Yes, I like the rain sometimes. But I prefer the sun." I noticed that they mostly left when the sun began to come out.

"Don't you like the sun?" I asked her.

I looked at her.

She winked. Not answering my question.

Then her and Edward both disappeared into the trees that surrounded my old home.

Then I awoke.

It was raining when I awoke up in the early morning. Maybe that's why I dreamed about it. But I felt like that wasn't the only reason why.

I got ready the next morning in a daze, I felt paranoid. Thankfully the rain had finally stopped. I drove to school hardly noticing the rode.

As I stepped sluggishly out of my truck, it looked a bit brighter outside.

I looked up curiously to the sky.

It wasn't sure if it would rain again or not. It looked like there was a little bit of sunlight trying to break out through the grey clouds.

Just like my dream.

But there was a fat chance of that happening in the Olympic Peninsula, one of the sunless places in the North America.

_Good luck with that Sun. _I thought_._

"Do you like the sun, Bella?" I herd Alice's voice beside me.

"Yes, I do." I turned to look at her meaningfully. "But I think I'm starting to like the rain." I winked at her, trying to be a bit mysterious as she was. I couldn't help but to smile at my try.

Truthfully, as much as I love the sun, I really hoped it wouldn't come out. Because in my dream, the Cullen's were afraid of the sunlight. I didn't mind the rain if it kept Edward around.

"You don't like the sunlight, do you, Alice?" She stared solemnly at me for a moment before answering, ending the silence.

"No."

I stared back up at the clouds. I saw her smile at me from the corner of my eye.

"Edwards right. You are perceptive." She commented.

"I wonder," I turned to look at her speak. "How much do you know in that little head of yours?" She pointed to my forehead playfully and then placed her finger on my temple.

I gasped.

I almost grimaced. I tried to restrain a shiver.

She was ice cold, just like Edward.

"Alice!" I herd him exclaim.

Her sly smile reappeared. Then she put her thin little finger on the tip of my nose as she whispered,

"Its only a matter of time." She said so softly it bit dazed. I wasn't sure if she spoke to Edward or me or just silently to herself.

I was bewildered. What did she mean? Another question to burn my curiosity.

Edward hurried urgently to my side. He seemed mad. I wondered were did me and him stand now. Now that I new about them and what did he think of me now?

"Alice I think that's enough clues." He spoke restrained and angered to her. Although she only smiled happily up at him.

"Oh, calm down!" she said content. She whispered something to him really low and fast, I couldn't catch a word of it. Once again I stood there dumbfounded by this little pixie.

She walked away, skipping as she went. I just starred after her, envying how she was so graceful, something I would never be.

"May I walk you to class?" Edward interrupted my thoughts of my clumsiness comparing to the normality of the rest of the world's.

"Sure." I said.

This was surprising. I wondered if they still hated me because of what I new. They still didn't seem to show any dissaprovance of me. Except for Rosalie. I didn't believe Alice hated me, she was way to friendly and nice.

"I'm sorry if my sister has been bothering you. She is very strange." He said politely but grumbled about his sister.

"Its okay I like your sister, although she is very mysterious."

He chuckled.

"who are you sitting with at lunch today?"

I looked at him bewildered. No one of course.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to talk to Alex about that. If she prefers I don't sit with them any longer, I wont."

"Your welcomed to sit with us anytime." Then his intense beautiful smoldering eyes turned to me.

"Thanks." I said but I already knew I wouldn't be taking that offer.

"Um, what did you mean by clues earlier?" I hesitated as I asked.

He was silent for a moment.

"You were wrong last time and my family decided to try and give you small clues about what we are and just take it slowly telling you."

"I was wrong?" I asked astonished, then everything I thought must not be true. Did they really hate me? Was I just being paranoid?

"When you said why we moved here, it wasn't because we were trying to make sure you didn't say anything about what you know. We moved here because I wanted to."

"Then why did your family follow me here?"

"Because I wanted too follow you here."

I looked up at him shocked. And as always he stared at me with his intense eyes. Before I could ask why he spoke again.

"And your _not_ some kind of burden to us. We trust you would keep our secret, except for Rosalie and Jasper, but that's just how they are. There the most protective about it. Carlisle is too, but he trust in me and what I say.

"Why?"

"I known Carlisle for a long time and we have become very close…"

"No, I mean, why did you want to follow me here if you believed I wouldn't say anything? What other reason was there for you to follow me here?"

He stared at me silently again. We had already arrived at my class and were standing outside the door. He looked towards the door, he seemed expectant for me to say goodbye and go inside. But I wasn't planning to go anywhere in till I got an answer.

"Just, because I wanted to follow you here." He said as he leaned against the wall.

He wasn't going to tell me. _Great, another mystery._

I rolled my eyes and went inside. And he just smiled at me to my annoyance.

Sorry, not such a long or great chapter. But I want to focus on trying to write

Edward's POV. Which hard and will probably be long. So please have faith in me.

And I really want to hear your thoughts. (Not exactly like Edward lol) I want to know what you think about this story. Anything I should do are change? Reviews please! I'm going to ransom the next chapter for 5 reviews! If I get at least 5 more reviews ill post a new chapter and keep going with the chapter!

Please Review. Grade my story from a 1-5 scale. 1 being not good. And 5 being very good, awesome, wonderful, unique, Great! 3 being okay/good

Let me know what you think and any corrections or things I should clear up. And things I should improve on but try to be nice please and tell me politely. Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story! And remember, Reviews make me happy =)

- Martha =p

***DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE STORY. (SHE ROCKS! =D)**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked silently and as always, unnoticed, down the isle of desks in my first period class to my seat. Although this time someone unexpectedly called out to me.

"Bella," My head flashed up and my expression went from gloomy to surprise someone had spoke to me in a long time. I was astonished.

But it was just Alice.

The whole class turned back to look at me. For once this whole week I was noticed, but I didn't enjoy it. Like they say, be careful what you wish for.

"Bella!" Alice called again, not even acknowledging the crowd of eyes watching us. She didn't seem to notice.

"Come sit with us today!" She waved at me from across the room.

I was astonished but I didn't know why. I still wasn't used to the Cullen's all of a sudden friendliness.

I timidly walked over to there table, against my better judgment to stay away from Rosalie's stares, as everyone's eyes were on me.

After dance class I became even more astonished.

"Hey Bella." I looked over my shoulder to see Jayden. My eyes grew wide.

"Well, what changed you to grace me with _your_ presence?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm sorry." he sounded like he meant it too.

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms.

"I was wrong to judge others and let that get in our way of our friendship. I guess I was just kind of…jealous." he looked away nervously as he had trouble admitting it.

"Really?" my mouth dropped. And I cant lie, I was excited to know he was jealous.

"Yes," He looked down. "and I wanted to ask you something." he looked up at me from under his lashed and I admired his smile.

"Go on…" I urged.

"I-" he continued but was cut short, for an too familiar strong ice cold hand grabbed me. Then I found myself being dragged away from Jayden.

"Common Bella." I herd Edward say edgy. I gasped and looked up to his face. He was glaring at Jayden furiously, he had paused for a moment then he began to pull me way. He pretty much dragged me away.

I stumbled behind Edward and looked back at Jayden. He stood there with an astonished face starring after me.

"See you tomorrow!" I called back to him as friendly as I could. I hope he would forgive me.

When we were no longer in sight, behind a building Edward stopped.

"What? What the heck. Edward? What was so important that you had to pull me away from him in a hurry? I really wanted to know what he was going to say." I looked back towards where we had come, wondering if he would ever ask me again, I really hoped so. I wasn't completely sure, but I think Jayden was going to ask me out and if he ever did again I might say yes. Of course I was hopelessly and stupidly in love with Edward but I knew there was never any chance of that dream coming true. I grew more eager and excitedly as my crush on Jayden grew.

"For crying out loud Bella!" Edward shouted with his back turned to me and his hands on his head frustrated.

I had no clue what he was talking about. I felt my hair soaking and I could feel drops of water on my face I looked up to see it was beginning to drizzle.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Do you always attract admirers to every school attend?" He shouted at me.

"Admirers?"

"Yes! Admirers! And there thoughts are _really_ driving me insane as _you _weren't driving me insane enough!" He exclaimed loudly.

I starred at him confused. I had decided that, there was no possibility that he could ever love me, along time ago, but now I was so confused. Why else would he follow me to this town if their secret was not the priority reason they came here, it was because he wanted too, why else would he care if I had admirers?

I stared at him thinking all the clues in the past over.

That morning when he told me he was afraid to tell me what he was because I wouldn't want to be near him, how he acted jealous of Mike, when he said he was tired of staying away from then he shows up here because he wanted to follow me, the other day in the parking lot…

It almost seemed obvious but I couldn't believe he would ever find _me_ attractive in any way.

"Your making me nervous Bella since you seem to be taking a preference towards him."

I felt my cheeks turn red, was it that obvious I was beginning t like Jayden?

"What are you talking about?" I said weakly. The rain started coming down harder on us but I had no attention of going inside and stopping the conversation. I wanted to know very much what he was saying. He stepped closer to me, less then a foot from my face.

"I'm saying I feel like I'm going to lose you before I even tell you."

"Tell me what?" I struggled to focus and not get lost in his eyes that were becoming very soft.

"What I am. I don't even get a chance to tell you everything and let you judge me before you go falling in love with someone else." He looked down at me with his butterscotch eyes. He placed his hand gently on my cheek.

"And what else, exactly is it that you want to tell me?" I was barely able to speak the words out loud, he had me in a daze. His face came even closer to mine.

"That I love you." he said softly. Then he finally closed the small space between us and cradled my face in his cold hands and kissed me. I couldn't help but to let my arms wrap around him and my fingers in tangled themselves through his hair.

I always hated the gloomy rain but now I had a new reason for loving it. He let go of me and his beautiful smile appeared and I smiled back.

"I love the rain." I said and he chuckled.

Please Review. Grade my story from a 1-5 scale. 1 being not good. And 5 being very good, awesome, wonderful, unique, Great! 3 being okay/good

Let me know what you think and any corrections or things I should clear up. And things I should improve on but try to be nice please and tell me politely. Thanks for taking the time to read this and my story! And remember, Reviews make me happy =)

- martha =p

***DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS THE STORY. (SHE ROCKS! =D)**


End file.
